Hostage
by QuellyAnne
Summary: When vampires made themselves known Hannah was first to support them but after arriving in Shreveport shes abducted by Vampires. Eric saves her but shes now in debt to him & he wants to use her to his full advantage. Eric/OC Better summary inside!
1. Meeting Bill Compton

**A/N: **

**So this is my new story. I just started it and I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it but it will be a dark and violent story. I really like the darker stories on here, so I decided to try one of my own. So just let me know what you think about it! Please! :)**

**Summary: **

**Hannah believes everyone is equal so when vampires made themselves known she was first to support them. But after arriving in Shreveport for work shes violently abducted and attacked by Vampires. The AVL steps in to save her but Hannah thinks of Vampires as nothing but monsters now and Eric isn't helping to change her mind. Now being in debt to him, since he did save her life, he decides to use Hannah to his full advantage.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hannah waited as the press conference was coming to an end. She had recorded the entire thing on the tape recorder she had been given from work. She finally pressed the stop button and placed the recorder back into her purse. She stood towards the back of the room as Humans and Vampires walked over to thank and greet Bill Compton. Hannah watched with a smile on her face.<p>

She was fascinated with Bill Compton. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but he just seemed so different than the typical Vampires, or the way some public outlets showed Vampires to be. Hannah didn't see them as threats at all actually. She had grown up in New York mixed with dozens of cultures and people. She had learned a young age to accept people for whatever they were.

When Vampires made themselves known to the public Hannah was one of the first people to march with them for their rights. Since then she'd done all she could to help them, which landed her in Louisana. After what happened with Russell Edgington the United States was focused on how different the Vampires of Louisiana were different than any other city. Hannah living here for the last few weeks proved that they were entirely different.

Hannah stepped outside the building and saw the limo waiting. She knew it had to belong to Bill Compton. She leaned against it as she waited for him to step out the building. He finally appeared outside. He moved closer to her. "Can I help you young lady?" He asked in his polite southern accent.

Hannah smiled. "Hi, Mister Compton. Im Hannah Baxter. Im a writer for the H-V international paper. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the recent rise in Vampire hate crimes in Bon Temps." She said excited she finally found someone worth interviewing after her time being here.

"The H-V international?" He asked.

"The human vampire international newspaper." She clarified.

"Oh, yes. You guys are ones who first started the campaign for integrating vampire history into teaching in grammar schools. Am I correct?" He asked.

Hannah smiled. "Yes, you are correct. That was actually my idea." She admitted to him. "I'm going to be Louisiana for another few weeks or so and I would love to get a chance to interview you and a few of the sheriff's of Louisiana." Hannah explained to him. Bill seemed to freeze in his spot for a moment. Hannah realized what she said. "Oh and don't worry. The newspaper won't print anything about the Vampire structure of power. We are fully aware how you guys like your privacy and we have no intentions of putting out information that would harm the public opinion of Vampires." She said quickly.

"Well that last sentence seemed reheared, Miss Baxter." Bill said pressing his lips together.

"Well it was." Hannah said and Billy laughed softly. "Honestly, we just want to talk with you guys. I'm sure you can understand how important it would be to speak with you since Russell Edgington." Hannah told him simply.

"You do know that Russell Edgington was from Mississippi, right?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I know but what he did was in Shreveport. Shreveport has more known Vampires than any other city in the Unites States as well as having the most Vampire hate crimes and Anti-Vampire groups." Hannah explained to him. "As well as having Fangtasia, which is the most popular Vampire bar in almost the entire world."

Bill nodded. "Well, I'm glad to see you have done your research." He seemed impressed. "And I wasn't entirely aware of all of that." He admitted. "Unfortunately, I'm busy for the next few nights Miss Baxter but I think I have someone you would enjoy speaking to more." He said as a smile appeared on his face. "Eric Northman, who is the owner of Fangtasia as well as a Sheriff, would be the perfect person for you to speak with." He told her.

"Really?" Hannah asked excitedly. "That would be amazing. I would be so grateful for that opportunity." Hannah said. Bill told her he'd call her the next night after he arranged for the interview when he talked to Eric about it. Hannah left feeling more happy than she had in a while. She decided to stop and get food before returning to the hotel she'd been living at.

She stepped into Merlotte's and saw it was full of people. She walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. She sat on the stool and was looking around at people. She pulled out her pad of paper in her purse and began writing. She wasn't writing anything specific but just about the general atomosphere. She wasn't sure how the article she was writing would go but she needed to remember all the details she could.

The bar tender stood in front of her as she placed the beer on the counter. "What are you writing?" She asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing specific." Hannah said feeling uneasy that she was watching her now. "I'm a columnists for a newspaper." Hannah shut her pad as their eyes met. "I'm Hannah Baxter." She introduced herself trying to sound friendly.

Hannah had spent a decent amount of time in the South to know most towns didn't like new comers in their area. They weren't friendly and they weren't welcoming at all. "I'm Tara. What newspaper you writin' for?" She asked.

"The H-V international." Hannah answered.

"I've never heard of it." Tara shrugged. "Well, good luck I guess." She said walking towards someone who had just sat on the other side of the bar.

Hannah looked around. She spotted a red-headed Vampire sitting with a human. He had fang marks on his neck. She watched them for a few more minutes. They were laughing and talking to one another. They touched each other while smiling and even kissed when they thought no one was looking. Hannah decided they were the kind of people she could interview.

She walked over to their table. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but I just noticed you guys when I was sitting at the counter." She said motioning to it. "My name is Hannah Baxter. I'm a columnists for a Vampire newspaper and I would to interview both of you." She said looking between them. "If that wouldn't be a problem of course." She added quickly.

"What do you want us to talk about?" The Vampire asked.

"Just your relationship and how your friends or family have reacted to it." She explained as she dug through her purse. "This is my card and my cell phone number is on it." She handed one to each of them. "You guys can think it over and decide but I think it'd be good for you to meet with me." She said smiling at them.

"We'll think about it." Said the guy who was keeping his eyes on the card Hannah handed to him.

"Okay. Great." Hannah said unsure. "It was nice to meet you both." She said before returning to her seat.

* * *

><p>The next night Hannah was excited to find a message from Bill on her voice mail instructing her on what time to meet Eric Northman at Fangtasia. She stepped out the shower of the hotel bathroom. She spent a longer time than usual going through her clothes to figure out the perfect outfit to wear. She knew Fangtasia was a Vampire bar but she wasn't sure exactly what was considered normal to wear there.<p>

She settled on wearing a loosely fitted silver glittery tank with a tight fitting short black skirt. She wasn't used to wearing short skirts except on special occasions and she figured tonight was a good time to wear it. She added dark red heels as she continued to examine herself. She decided on leaving her brown curly down so he neck wasn't exposed. Hannah thought of Vampires as equals but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to expose herself in a way that made her look like Vampire bait.

She finally left the hotel and drove her rental car to Fangtasia. She saw the long line of people and considered waiting in it but then decided she could probably skip it. She didn't want to stand outside in the hot night. She walked up to the woman standing at the door. She was in a tight leather dress with bright pink lipstick on. "How can I help you tonight?" The vampire asked.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Baxter." Hannah smiled at her. "I'm here to speak with Eric Northman. Bill Compton sent me." She explained.

"Oh, the reporter?" She asked pressing her lips together firmly. Hannah nodded. "Well, well. You aren't exactly what we were expecting but you do look mighty delicious." She stepped away from the door. "Have fun inside, sweet thing." She said as Hannah walked past.


	2. Interview with A Vampire

**A/N: **

**So this chapter is a little violent & graphic & yeah... So I'm just letting everyone know for now. It is going to get a lot worse before it gets better. So this is a warning. Okay? Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I would love some for this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Hannah looked around Fangtasia. Inside looked completely different than the outside. Standing around the bar where people who seemed to be looking at everything around them in shock. The dance floor was filled with Vampires and Humans all dancing and rubbing against each other. Most of the humans were covered in Vampire bites.<p>

She saw a throne looking chair but it was empty. She knew that was usually where Eric Northman sat. She walked up to the bar. "Excuse me." She said loudly over the pounding and vibrating music. "Can you tell me where Eric Northman is?" She asked.

"If he wants you then he'll summon you." The Human bar tender said before turning her attention to another person.

_Great, _Hannah thought to herself. She walked around the club once trying to see if she could spot him. Hannah had never seen Eric before but she'd heard a lot about him. She was sure he wouldn't exactly be hard to miss, especially since she heard dozens of humans asking where he was. She finally grew tired of walking around and her feet were hurting from her shoes. She decided to sit at the bar and wait for him to show up.

As Hannah was slowly sipping from a beer she ordered a Vampire walked up to her. "Well, are you new here?" He asked as he breathed deeply taking in her scent.

"Yeah, I am" She answered looking into the brown eyes of the Vampire. He wasn't a very tall or muscular Vampire. He looked to be around 5'8 in height which was taller than Hannah who stood at only 5'3 anyway. He had dark, almost black, hair that was slicked back against his head. "I'm actually just waiting for Eric Northman." She said.

"Are you His?" The Vampire asked as his eyes seemed to look uneasy for a moment.

"No, I'm my own Human." Hannah answered. He smirked at her then. "What did you say your name was?" Hannah asked as she felt uneasy with him just staring at her.

"Marcus." He answered taking a step closer to her. "So do you want to get out of here?" He asked as he flashed his fangs at her.

Hannah shuddered slightly. "I'm not really that type of person. I'm here for work not to be fed on." Hannah explained quickly as she stood up. "But it was lovely meeting you." She walked away from him and to another empty seat.

It seemed like hours passed before Fangtasia finally began to empty out. Hannah noticed Marcus watching her throughout the night but didn't feel it was anything to worry about, not yet at least. She looked at her watch and saw it was getting close to 2 in the morning. She held back a yawn as the music suddenly shut off and the few remaining Vampires and Humans looked upset.

"Everyone out. Now." A voice ordered from the main Entrance. Hannah saw the same woman who was standing outside letting people in. "Now." She repeated louder and that seemed to get people moving. She appeared next to Hannah in a flash. "Eric's ready to see you now." She said smirking at her. "And you still smell as fresh as you did early." She said leaning in towards her neck as she breathed in her scent.

"Um, thank you I guess." Hannah said as she took a step back from her. She then followed her into the back room. Hannah felt her stomach bubbling with nerves and excitement. She had been looking forward to this moment for a while and now that it was happening she felt as if it was unreal.

Hannah walked into the office where a blonde and broad shouldered man was sitting at the desk. He stood up as he watched her. "I'm Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5. I believe my king, Mister Compton, sent you here to speak with me about Vampire matters." He said in an overly formal voice.

"Yeah thats true. I'm Hannah Baxter." She said as she resisted the urge to hold out her to shake his. She knew a lot about Vampires and their instincts and beliefs. "I understand you're a very busy man and I don't want to take too much of you time up." Hannah said as she dug her tape recorder out of her purse. She placed it on the desk carefully. "So I just wanted to get your opinions and views on the recent crime rise against Vampires, specifically in the South." She said as she pulled out a pad of paper and pen.

"You're going to write this down and record at the same time?" Eric asked looking slightly amused at her.

"I just want to make sure I get what you right. A lot of reporters would easily twist what Vampires say to make them seem like monsters." She reasoned with him.

"Are we not monsters?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "We do feed on and kill the innocent." He stated bluntly.

Hannah thought it over in her mind. She didn't know if Eric was just being honest or if he was trying to intimidate her. Either way she decided to not show any emotion. It was part of being a good interviewer. "Well, with True Blood and many willing Humans, Vampires do not need to kill to have their blood needs met." Hannah argued with him.

Eric smirked slightly. "Who said Vampires were killing to eat?" He asked.

Hannah felt uncomfortable instantly. She knew Eric could sense it on her too. "Look, Mister Northman. I'm here to interview you because, in my personal opinion, Vampires should be treated as equals. Humans have killed humans for thousands of years with no reason. Vampires are no different than that. Some are good and some are bad. Thats just life." She said as she hoped he would just speak with her and not give her a hard time intentionally.

Eric stared at her in silence for a few seconds. "Your views are drastically different than other Humans." He said seeming almost impressed.

"Well, you aren't the same as other Vampires I've met." She shrugged. "So, back to the reason I'm here." Hannah said as she met his eyes feeling confident again. "So, what made you open a club like Fangtasia?" She asked getting back to the interview.

Hannah continued to question him. She was fascinated by him. He spoke so smoothly and with ease. All his answers seemed like they could have been rehearsed but they obviously weren't. He was just like that with his words. She knew he had to be a much older Vampire and probably had a large amount of experience in talking his way out of things.

But there was something else Hannah sensed that most Humans wouldn't realize. She noticed it because she had a large amount of experience in interviewing people, especially ones who liked to lie. She realized he wasn't being completely honest. He spoke about how Humans and Vampires were equals and should both treat each other as such. He spoke about his club being a safe place for Humans to interact with Vampires and no worry about danger. Hannah wrote down everything he said, word for word, but she knew he wasn't telling the truth.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. "Its almost sunrise." It was the Vampire from the entrance again. "I'm going to ground and I suggest you end this interview so you can too." She said acting like Hannah wasn't in the room then. She closed the door leaving Hannah and Eric alone again.

"Well, we're done already." Hannah half smiled at Eric. "I have more than enough for my article." She said as she put her tape recorder back into her purse.

"Do I not get to interview you as well?" He asked suddenly appearing on the other side of the desk within inches of her. "Your blood smells different." He said leaning closer to her.

Hannah stood up. "Well, I'm a vegetarian. I try to not eat processed food either." She shrugged not knowing what else would make her smell different. Hannah had heard stories of other Super Natural creatures and she knew their blood was different but she was normal. A completely normal human without any sort of special abilities.

"So why do you think Vampires can be treated as equals to Humans in our society? Your Human friends have proven they do not wish to see us as equals at all." He said standing straight up. He was taller than Hannah expected him to be and she suddenly felt tiny standing by him.

"I think, with time, Humans and Vampires can coexist. Vampires believe it too." She said. "I interviewed this Vampire one time, back in Dallas, who thought Humans and Vampires could exist together if they just stopped focusing on how different they are." She said thinking back to one of the more important articles she wrote.

"Well that Vampire was obviously mistaken." Eric said quickly.

"No, he wasn't." Hannah defended him. "He was right but there are Vampires, _like you_, who refuse to see that." She said and Eric glared at her then. "Obviously you don't think Humans are equal. How could we blame you for feeling like that? Sitting around and watching as Humans destroy one another and the world they live in. Then Humans have the thought that Vampires are the monsters because they feed on us which is mostly because if they didn't, then they would die." Hannah said quickly and her words seemed to impress him. "If I had been a Vampire for hundreds of years then I probably would feel the same way as you but I'm not. I'm Human and because of that I do want us to live in peace." She reminded him.

"You don't think like most Humans." He said.

"Well, most humans are stupid but so are most vampires." She smiled. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Eric Northman." She said walking towards the door. "I'll send you a copy of my article after its finished. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She said before disappearing out of the office. She walked through into the empty Fangtasia bar and to her car, which was the only one in the lot. She got in and began driving back to her hotel.

Hannah had been driving for almost 20 minutes when the beeping of her gas gauge began to sound in her car. She looked at it and saw it was almost completely empty. She knew that was impossible because she had made sure to get gas before going to Fangtasia. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and saw it was dead. _Just my luck. _She thought to herself.

She tried to remember where she had seen a gas station but nothing was coming to her mind. She continued driving, hoping the gas would last, but it didn't. Soon the car died and she was stuck on the side of the road. She got out the car and took her cell phone with her. She tried turning it back on but it was so dead it wouldn't even turn on.

She knew she had to keep walking until she arrived at some place that would be open. She crossed her arms over he chest as she shivered in the coolness of the night. For it being Louisiana it was colder than expected. Hannah pulled her heels off as she was walking. Her feet was sore from the night and walking in them now only made them worse.

She was walking for a few minutes when she felt someone watching her. She turned and looked around but no one was there. She continued walking when she heard some noise come from behind her. She decided she was just hearing things and continued walking. Suddenly she felt something grab her and a cold hand wrapped around her mouth as it pulled her away from the road into the into the trees.

Whoever it was slammed her into the ground. He leaned down and Hannah recognized him as the Vampire from Fangtasia. "I didn't expect catching you to be so easy. I was waiting for so long to see you leave Fangtasia." He leaned over her, his strong body holding hers firmly to the ground.

Hannah let out a cry but that didn't seem to affect him. "I thought you were inside being a fangbanger for the Sheriff but obviously your not." He said as his cold hand ran along her neck that didn't show any bite marks. "Unless..." His hand moved lower and touched her thigh.

"Please dont." Hannah said quickly as she tried to squirm away from him but he was much stronger than her. His hands reached underneath her skirt and touched the inside of the thighs. "Please leave me alone." She begged again.

"No bite marks there either." He smirked at her. "I guess you weren't good enough for him, were you?" He taunted her.

Hannah suddenly remembered her shoes she was holding in her hands then. She brought her hands up quickly and smashed the heel into his head which caused a wound. He fell over and Hannah got up quickly. She began running as fast as she could. She was running only for seconds when he had a grip on her again. "Did you really think you could outrun a Vampire?" He asked as he pressed his body against her. She was stuck leaning into a tree. "I can feel your heart. Its beating so quickly." He said running his hand slowly down her chest.

He reached her stomach and continued to go lower. "I'm begging you to let me go. I'll give you whatever you want but just let me go." Hannah said as tears were falling freely from her eyes now. "Stop." She whispered softly as his hand ripped her skirt off her body instantly.

"You smell so amazing." He said nuzzling his nose into her neck as his hand reached between her legs then.

Hannah felt her body go limp for some reason. She wasn't sure if it was hoping to block to what was happening to her or if she just didn't have enough will to fight but she just didn't move. She let him do as he pleased with her. Touching and pushing into her as violently as he could. Her body was covered in scratches and marks from her being shoved into trees and onto the ground but her mind stayed numb.

Finally she thought it was over when he seem satisfied but he just smirked at her. "I've been waiting for this all night." He said as he licked her neck. Hannah felt a sharp pain in her neck as his fangs went into her skin. She heard herself screaming loudly as her sucked her blood from her but it wasn't her screaming. At least it didn't seem like it.

She felt like she was just watching herself. She was outside her body. It wasn't her on the ground, it was just someone else to who looked like her. She watched as he continued to suck at her neck, making multiple bite marks on her body. She saw herself losing color and her vision was becoming blurry. Everything around her was beginning to fade and then everything went black and silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So this is just the beginning. I plan on having the next chapter be violent. There will be much more Eric in the next chapter as well. **

**Review and let me know what you guys thin k. :) **

And I have another story...so if you haven't read that then I suggest reading it. :)


	3. Missing Human

**A/N: **

**So I didn't realize that I didn't publish this. I had it saved but completely forgot about it. So sorry! Its been forever since I updated this story. But anyway, here is the next chapter. It's kinda short because I haven't had time to write a lot lately. I have two other stories going and its a lot to do, plus I just started classes last week and yeah. So I'm super super busy. So forgive me for the lack in updating. **

**So please review and tell me what you think! I would love it! Thanks for the all the favorites and alerts too. :)**

* * *

><p>Bill turned on the television as he heard Nan Flanagan yelling through the phone to him. He watched as a news story came on the channel. "Hannah Baxter, a writer for one of the most successful Vampire-rights newspaper has been reported missing. Miss Baxter was believed to be interviewing local Vampires of Louisiana the night she disappeared. Her car was found by the side of the road but no reports of her body have been made. This leaves the question in every ones mind, Are Vampire such monstrous creatures that they would attack some one who is actually trying to help them?" The reporter said before the channel went to a commercial.<p>

"Do you know anything about that girl Bill?" Nan asked angrily through the phone.

Bill sighed. "She came to me for an interview and I suggested she interview Eric Northman instead. I sent her to Fangtasia." Bill explained to her.

"What the fuck were you thinking Bill?" She yelled. "Sending some _girl_ like that to Fang-fucking-tasia?" Bill could only imagine the look on Nan's face at that moment. She let out a deep breath. "Well, find her Bill. And God help you, she better not be dead." The line went dead then.

Bill took a deep breath as he tried to decide what was the right course of action to do in this situation.

* * *

><p>Eric sat calmly in Bill's living room. He readjusted his leather jacket as he felt the security guards staring at him. He hated Bill's employees. Mostly because they worked for Bill but also because they were human. The door finally opened and Bill stepped in. "Glad to see you found a way to fit me into your busy schedule, Eric." Bill said sharply.<p>

"Well, I am a busy person." Eric replied sarcastically. "Now what do you need my services for on this pleasant evening?" Eric asked wishing to end their meeting as soon as possible.

"Did Hannah Baxter ever show up to Fangtasia to speak with you?" Bill asked as he waved for his security to leave them alone. Humans were not allowed to be involved in Vampire business.

"Yes, she did. Shes a particularly strange human, isn't she?" Eric said thoughtfully.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming that you were able to control yourself around her." He said and waited for Eric to respond but he remained silent. "Well, she has gone missing since leaving Fangtasia and the AVL has made it clear that she needs to be found, preferably alive." He said firmly.

"And if she isn't alive?" Eric questioned feeling intrigued by the whole situation. Normally he would have hated the idea of getting involved with a missing Human but he certainly wouldn't mind finding Hannah. She had certain character about her that he liked. He also enjoyed the idea of drinking from her and maybe even turning her into his pet for a while. He was growing bored of the usual Humans who hung around Fangtasia.

"We just have to hope if she wasn't killed by a Vampire. You can only imagine what will happen if she was." Bill said darkly. Eric knew it was true. Anti-Vampire humans didn't need another reason for more violent protest or crimes against Vampires. "Since you were the last one to see her, it will be your duty as sheriff of that area to find her and make sure her attacker stays a secret." Bill ordered him.

"It will be done." Eric stood up from Bill's couch and began to walk out.

"And no one is to know about this except you and Pam. Is that understood?" Bill said seeming to threaten him but Eric wasn't threatened in anyway by Bill, even if he was the King.

"Understood." Eric said before disappearing out the house and returning to Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>Hannah felt her eyes slowly opening. She wanted to keep them closed though. She was too scared of what she would see if she opened them fully. She just wanted to sleep and dream but that didn't seem to be an option for her anymore. She felt something cold run along the side of her body. She twitched underneath the touch which caused a sharp pain through herself.<p>

She opened her eyes fully and looked around. She saw two Vampires watching her. One was Marcus, who had attacked her, and the other was some Vampire she didn't know. "Feeling better yet, darling?" The second Vampire asked as he ran his hand along her side again. "They were talking about you on the news earlier. I hadn't realized we caught ourselves a very important blood bag." He said licking her shoulder then.

"It almost makes me regret picking you at the bar but you looked so tasty. How could I not want to bite into you?" Marcus whispered to her.

Hannah tried to move but then realized she was tied up. Her hands were tied above her head, leaving no slack for her to move. "Please just let me go. I promise I won't say anything. I promise." She said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"But I thought we had fun last night." Marcus said getting close to her now. "You were screaming all night...or at least what was left of it." He smiled as he grabbed onto her exposed chest and began to rub her body. "Are you saying you didn't have fun?" His hand wrapped tightly around her neck. She began to gasp for breath. "Is that how you really feel?"

Hannah continued to choke as his grip tightened. "I think shes trying to say she did have fun." The second vampire laughed.

Marcus let go. Hannah felt relieved as air rushed into her lungs instantly. "I just want to go home." She said. "Please."

"Damien, I think she doesn't want to stay with us." Marcus turned to his friend. "That really hurts my feelings. I hate when Humans don't like me." He frowned at her.

Damien smirked at Hannah. "I must admit, I was a little disappointed that you were already passed out when I got to you but I thought we had a good time still. It certainly felt like a good time to me." He said as he reached between her legs roughly. Hannah felt tears burning in her eyes again. "And your blood was amazing. I almost couldn't stop myself from drinking you fully." He ran his fangs over her bite marks on her neck and left scratches on the skin that wasn't ripped yet.

Hannah whimpered as she felt burning between her legs as Damien continued to touch her. She had never felt so much pain before in her life. Her skin was raw and burning. She knew she couldn't handle being with them for another night. She couldn't be their sex toy again. She certainly wouldn't be able to live through it. She felt her vision beginning to get hazy as Damien continued to grab her and the pain was getting worse and worse with every touch.

"Just admit you had fun and we'll let you go. That's fair right?" Damien said.

"Please just leave me alone." Hannah whispered.

"What was that?" Marcus grabbed her hair and pulled her head close to him. "Are you still saying you don't like us?" He pulled harder and Hannah felt like her neck might snap.

"I...I had fun." Hannah managed to get out as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look of satisfaction on their faces.

"Well that makes me feel almost human again." Marcus said as he kissed her roughly and forced his tongue into her mouth. "Its almost time for you to leave but before you do I have one more question. Which one of us was more fun?" He asked.

Hannah opened her eyes and saw they were smirking at her. She knew she couldn't answer because whichever one she said she liked more would only mean she'd be hurt by the other. "I had fun with both of you." She said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Damien said as he kissed her lips then. "But lets have just a little bit more fun before you have to leave. I know you love Vampires and you wouldn't want us being unhappy, right?" He asked.

"Sure." Hannah said giving in. She told herself if she just agreed to whatever they said, then they would let her go eventually. She was strong enough to live through it. She _had _to live through it. There was no other option for her. "You're right. I want you to be happy." She agreed as tears soaked her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Review please! More reviews means faster updates! **

***hint bribery hint* :p**


	4. Being Rescued

**A/N: **

**Hey readers! Just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate the reviews, alerts, and favorites on this story. They always make me happy so keep doing it! Heres the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think! :)**

* * *

><p>Eric quickly explained the entire situation to Pam when he arrived at Fangtasia. Pam and him then ordered all the guests out so the club was completely empty with the exception of a few Fangtasia employees. "Why do we have to find her? Bill has to be the worst king. Shes just some stupid Human who thinks we can live in peace. Its just so lame." Pam said as she reapplied her dark red lip stick to her lips.<p>

"Sometimes I wish you weren't lazy but then I remember...You wouldn't be my child if you weren't." Eric said smiling at her. "The AVL wants her found because they're worried about how our image will look to the public since she was trying to help us." He explained to her as he settled into his throne.

Pam stood at his side. "So, where do we start?" Pam asked leaning against the throne.

"Questioning people, of course." He answered. "Was she talking to anyone while she was here?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly babysitting her the entire night." Pam sounded annoyed. "I knew I should never have let that innocent face in here." Pam said to herself.

"Pam, please stay focused." Eric remarked but he couldn't help but smirk at her. "But maybe some one else noticed her?" He suggested to his progeny.

"Maybe." Pam said turning towards the bar. She called over the bar tender who had been working the night before and asked her.

"Well she sat alone the entire time, mostly." She answered shrugging seeming really nervous. She had never spoken to Eric directly and was worried that her answers wouldn't be good enough. She didn't want to lose her job or worse. "She really didn't fit in with everyone."

"What do you mean mostly? Did some one else speak with her?" Eric asked angered by her half thought out answer. This was the reason he disliked Humans so much.

"Well, one Vampire did go up to her. She was totally uncomfortable with him. It was pretty obvious but she just ignored him and then he left." She explained. "It was that one Vampire who was always here with Damien but now he only comes alone." She said thoughtfully.

Eric dismissed her and she returned to cleaning to the bar. "Who is Damien?" Eric questioned looking at Pam.

"He's that blood sucker who is was caught feeding on a human behind Fangtasia. Almost caused us a real shit storm of problems from the AVL." Pam explained. "But he's not allowed in anymore since." She answered. "Obviously."

"Well, find him and we'll find her." Eric said standing as him and Pam walked out of Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>Hannah felt her eyes close again as Damien sank his fangs into her wrist violently. She wanted to cry out in pain but she was too weak. She was trying to keep her eyes open. She knew if she stayed awake through the night, once day came she could try to escape. That was all she wanted. She just wanted to live. She felt her body fall onto the floor as Damien let go of her wrist.<p>

Her forehead smashed into the floor and she felt it split open instantly. She could feel blood pouring from the newly open wound. She was sure she wouldn't have much blood left in her body soon.

"Thats enough for now, or else she'll die." Marcus said stopping Damien from biting her again.

"Oh, come on." Damien said trying to reach for her but failed.

"I command you to leave her." Marcus said firmly standing over her body. "I want to keep this one for a few more days. Unlike last time when you drained that one completely." He reminded him. "She'll be more fun alive than dead anyway."

Damien looked more than annoyed with this but he stepped away from her. "Fine. I'll go find someone else to play with for now." He said shoving Marcus lightly and then disappeared out the house.

Hannah closed her eyes as everything began to get quiet again. She knew she was falling into sleep. He brain was telling her to force her eyes open and stay awake. She tried moving her body to give herself some sort of energy but it was completely useless. Too much of her blood was gone and she didn't know if she could even live for the next few hours, let alone live to escape.

She suddenly felt something slap her face. "Its not time for you to sleep yet. I still want to have more fun with you." Marcus voiced filled her ears as his lips ran along her neck and then her body. She felt his cold tongue licking the fresh blood from her wounds as his hands roamed her exposed body freely. She couldn't stand this for the third time that night. Not anymore. She just wanted to disappear.

She heard a loud knock from somewhere. Damien stopped touching her. He turned towards the door of the room. Hannah opened her mouth to yell but no sound came out. Suddenly she heard yelling and then stomping. Damien stood from his spot. He ran over to the window. He smashed it open and jumped out, leaving laying on the floor, covered in blood naked. She grateful she was at least she alone now. She tried to push herself up but her arms were too weak. She heard the footsteps getting closer. She began to push herself away from where the noise was coming from but she couldn't move fast enough.

The door swung open but she couldn't see who it was. Whoever it was moved at Vampire speed and was just a blur to her. Suddenly some one had grabbed onto her. Icy cold arms held onto her tightly. She tried to look at him but her eye lids were too heavy for her to keep open anymore. She tried kicking out of his grip but he was too strong. He was holding onto to her tightly. She tried screaming but it didn't matter. Then everything went quiet and Hannah sank back into her deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Eric placed Hannah onto the cold, wet, hard floor of the dungeon of Fangtasia. He put a red Fangtasia shirt on her but there was nothing else to cover her up. He didn't want to lock her up but he couldn't risk the chance of her escaping before he spoke with her. Bill was looking for any reason to cause problems for Eric and Hannah appeared at the perfect time. He needed to make sure she kept quiet about everything, even if that meant threatening her.<p>

Pam walked down the stairs. "Are you done yet?" She asked crossing her arms annoyed with the gentleness her make showed while handling the human.

"I'm just making sure she won't escape." Eric told her as he locked the chain around her wrist.

Pam rolled her eyes. "You should make sure she won't die first." Pam said before going back up the stairs.

Eric checked the time. It was close to sun rise. He checked Hannah's pulse. She had enough blood in her to keep her alive until the next night. Then he would take care of everything. He knew she would stay sleeping until then because she almost dead now. He found it almost amazing that she was even still alive.

He walked up the stairs and locked the door. He hoped she wouldn't make any noise that would alert Ginger in anyway. Ginger was the last Human he needed knowing about any of this.

* * *

><p>Hannah rolled over in her spot. She felt a pounding in her head. She opened her eyes slowly but couldn't see anything. Everything around her was dark. She tried to sit up but her neck and side hurt too much for her to move. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes again and she wished it would stop. She couldn't believe she still had tears after all the crying she did.<p>

She tried to move again when she realized she was wearing something. She looked down at her body and saw a large tshirt on her. She saw the word Fangtasia written on it. She immediately thought of Eric and felt sick. "Great." She whispered to herself. "This is perfect." Had she been completely wrong about him this whole time? He certainly didn't care for Humans but she didn't think of him as being a monster.

Obviously her idea of what a monster is was completely off. She never imagined she would be attacked like she was. Now she was chained in some dark dungeon because of Vampires. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to think they could be treated as equals to humans. No one should ever have to go through what she had just lived through. That she was completely certain of. She was done with Vampires from now on. She didn't care if every single Vampire met the sun as long as she didn't have to see them.

Hannah heard a door open and then shut loudly. She managed to sit herself up as she looked towards the stairs. A light went on but it wasn't bright enough to actually light up the room. She saw a long figure slowly descending and getting closer to her. "Glad to see you have finally awoken." He walked over to her bent down so they were face to face. "How are you doing?" He asked smiling at her.

"Where am I?" Hannah asked looking into Erics eyes. "Why am I here?" She hoped she hadn't been wrong about him. She hoped there was some small part of him that was still remotely Human. He couldn't be completely evil, could he?

"Well, two Vampires took you, fed from you, and seemed to have had their way with you." He said plainly without emotion. Hannah couldn't believe he could simply answer her without having any feelings.

"Why am I here now?" Hannah asked as she began to get scared.

"Well, I found you and saved you. No need to thank me though." He said quickly. "I just need need to know what you plan on doing once I set you free." He explained.

"Set me free?" Hannah thought of the chain that was wrapped around her wrist. "Are you keeping me captive here?" She asked worried.

"That all depends on you." Eric said touching her face softly now. Hannah shivered under his touch. "You have done a lot for the public view of the vampire community. I appreciate that and the AVL greatly appreciates that." Eric explained as he looked her up and down. Hannah brought her legs closer to her body hoping she wasn't exposed as she knew she had on no underwear.

"What are you implying?" Hannah asked as fear rose in her voice.

"You do understand how horrible it would be if you told people that you were attacked by Vampires. Dont you?" He said. "After you did so much for us as a whole only to have your innocence ripped away from you and have your body turned into just a toy to them." He explained seeming amused.

Hannah felt sick in her stomach. "You're holding me hostage unless I promise not to say anything?" She asked as tears built in her eyes.

"I could understand how it would seem that way but really, I'm just trying to protect you." Eric stood up now. He stared down at her, intimidating her instantly.

Hannah felt her body shaking with fear. "No you aren't trying to protect me! You're a monster. Just like the other blood sucking fangers." She surprised herself by how loud her voice was.

Eric sighed. "I was worried this would happen." He said softly. "Well, I tried to help you but you seem to not care. So how about I give you some time to think it over." Eric said before turning and walking towards the stairs. He turned back towards her. "It might help your decision to know you don't have very much blood left so I suggest you hurry." He disappeared up the stairs leaving Hannah confused.

It would be easy to just agree with him and then she'd be set free. She could go back home and never worry about Vampires again but she didn't know if that was what she wanted. Did she want to just pretend like nothing happened? Shouldn't people have the right to know what she went through so no one would have to go through the same thing again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Review!**


	5. Moving In

**A/N: **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Like always. Keep reading and please send more reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>Pam stood at the top of the stairs with a slightly amused expression on her face. "Didn't go too well, did it?" She asked already knowing the answer.<p>

Eric glared at her for a moment before speaking. "Humans are stupid sometimes." Eric said quickly as he walked passed her. "I'm going to see Bill. Don't let any employee's down there and I want Fangtasia emptied out early tonight." He ordered as he walked to the door. "And, give her some food and water. We don't need her dying just yet." Eric said before leaving the bar.

Pam walked to the refrigerator that was in the back of Fangtasia. It had random food in it from Human employees that had to eat during work. She felt sick looking at the different food. She grabbed a bowl that was filled with some sort of salad. She opened it and smelled it which made her feel even worse. "Fucking Humans." Pam muttered to herself as she placed the bowl back inside. She grabbed a sandwich instead along with a bottle of water.

Pam walked to the back of Fangtasia where she kept some of her extra clothes she no longer wore. She grabbed a pair of shorts for Hannah to wear. Pam wasn't sure exactly what it was but she felt sorry for Hannah. She knew it had something to do with her human life. She had been raped, sold, and taken advantage of multiple times. Eric had saved her then too. Pam wondered if Eric had interest in turning Hannah then.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she walked down the stairs slowly. She saw Hannah sitting against the damp wall. She was hugging her knees to her chest with her face buried in them. Pam thought she looked simply pathetic on the floor. Pam cleared her throat loudly.

Hannah looked up at her. Her face was covered in flood and tears. "What? Did you come down here to threaten me too?" She asked coldly. "Because it's not going to work." She said stubbornly.

"Wow someone turned feisty after being attacked." Pam smirked at her as she walked closer to her. She bent down to meet her eyes. She noticed Hannah shift in her spot but Hannah held her gaze still, determined to not show her true fear. "Eric ordered me to feed you. Our goal isn't for you to die...yet." Pam dropped the sandwich and water bottle next to her. She stood upright again. "Don't I get a thank you?" She asked showing a fake smile to the human.

Hannah looked at the food and then back Pam. "Thank you." She mumbled softly.

"Good Human." Pam smirked. "I also brought you these." Pam thew the pair of shorts at her. "Unless you want to just sit in that shirt the rest of the time you're here." She said before going back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Eric stood in front of Bill with his arms crossed firmly on his broad chest. "So have you had any luck with finding the girl yet?" Bill asked folding his hands over his large dark colored desk.<p>

"Not yet." Eric lied to him as he thought of Hannah huddled on the floor in the basement of Fangtasia. "Pam and I spoke with some Vampires and Humans that saw her the night she was in Fangtasia." He said but didn't continue. He liked making Bill's life as King difficult.

"And?" Bill asked clearly annoyed by Eric's small act of defiance.

"Well it our questions have proved to be less significant than we would have liked." Eric said simply.

"So you haven't found anything, basically?" Bill questioned.

"Yes, basically." Eric responded amused.

Bill sat up straighter in his seat now, taking on a pose that showed more authority but Eric didn't let it intimidate him. "Well I suggest you get back to looking for her. As you can imagine, it won't look too well for your bar to be connected with her being missing. So I do hope you are looking for her to the fullest abilities you have." Bill said.

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'll find her, dead or alive." Eric reassured him.

"Preferable alive, Eric." Bill said angrily.

Eric smirked. He wasn't ready to release Hannah to Bill and the AVL just yet. He didn't know what exactly they planned on doing but he was sure it wouldn't be safe for her. Although Eric had no interest in keeping her as his own he didn't think it would be completely fair for her to just be disposed of by the AVL. "What _is_ going to happen when I find her?" Eric asked.

"Well, the AVL just wants to make sure she isn't going to harm the Vampire reputation." Bill explained.

Eric knew that couldn't be the complete truth. Either Bill didn't know or he was lying. The AVL never had good intentions. "I'll contact you when I have more information." He said before leaving his house to return to Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>Hannah looked at the shorts that sat on the floor. They were incredibly short and looked more like underwear but she was still grateful for them. She didn't exactly have anything else to wear either way. She thought over why Pam would give them to her because Pam certainly didn't seem to care abou Hannah being comfortable. She decided that maybe Pam wasn't so horrible.<p>

Hannah slid the shorts on quickly even though it hurt her to move so much. She finally decided to examine her body and injuries. She started with her legs and feet which were covered in scratches and small bruises. The insides of her thighs were covered in half a dozen vampire bites that were surrounded by dried blood. She looked at her arms and wrists, which looked worse than her legs. Her wrist were pink and looked blistered from the rope that had bound her hands. Her forearms had a few bites but not nearly as many as her thighs. She made a mental note that Vampires obviously perferred the inner thigh for drinking.

She carefully lifted up her shirt. She touched her stomach, which was the least damaged. She didn't dare try to look at her chest of feel her neck. She knew those areas were hurt worse than she could think. She didn't want to feel or see what they really looked like. She decided she was done with examining herself already.

She grabbed the food Pam gave her and ate slowly. She was hungrier than she had ever been before but she was worried if she ate too fast she'd get sick. She drank most of the water but then poured the rest of it onto the corner of her Fangtasia shirt. She did the best she could to wipe the dried blood from her face but it didn't change much. She knew she still looked horrible and she felt even worse. She sat back against the wall and began to sing to herself. There was nothing else for her to do but sit, wait and hope.

Hannah could hear the music blasting from the dance floor of Fangtasia. She wished someone would accidentally wonder down to where she was and save her but it didn't happen. After what seemed like hours of the music blasting, the door finally made the opening and closing noise. Hannah moved further away from the door when she saw a rather large looking man come down the stairs.

She felt fear in her body as he walked over to but didn't speak. She suddenly found herself wishing it was Eric who had walked down the stairs and not this large man. he had anger all over his face. He unlocked her from her restraints. Hannah tried to move away from him but he just grabbed her. She began to to kick but he threw her over his shoulder with ease. Hannah began screaming and continued her kicking but it had no affect on him as he walked up the stairs. He took her through a separate door of Fangtasia and they were out in the moonlight suddenly.

Hannah a large black SUV. She pounded on his back with her fists. She tried to kick him again but even her strongest kick had on affect on him. Suddenly the back door of the SUV opened and he tossed her inside, like she was a just a rag doll. He slammed the door shut and it made a locking noise. Hannah knew she was stuck inside.

She turned as she felt herself get angry but also relax at the same time. The windows were tinted black so nothing from the outside could see inside. The back seat was divided from the front, so Hannah couldn't see the driver or hear them talking. "Why do you have to make everything difficult?" Eric's voice asked from the other side of the back seat.

Hannah looked up at him. "Fuck you." She said angrily she slammed her fist weakly into his chest which seemed to only amuse him. "Why can't you just let me go?" She asked burying her face in her hands as she started to cry again. "I just want to go home. That's all." She said quietly.

She felt the SUV begin to drive then. "I think I'm going to have to yell at Pam for giving you clothes." He slid into the middle seat to be closer to her. "I would have liked the free show of you being tossed in here." He said running his hand on her thigh slowly.

Hannah slapped his hand away quickly. "Don't touch me, you disgusting, filthy Vampire." She said moving her body to the other side of her seat. As far away from him as she could get.

"One might think you would be slightly more grateful considering I saved your life." Eric reminded her.

Hannah turned away from him. Maybe he did save her life. She probably would be dead right then if he hadn't found her before Damien and Marcus drained her completely but keeping her prisoner wasn't much better. "I know you saved my life, so why not just let me go?" She asked.

"If only things were that simple." Eric said to her as his hand ran along her thigh again. She slapped it again as disgust entered her stomach. She couldn't believe she once thought Vampires and Humans could coexist. The Vampire that told her that was delusional. He was wrong and now she was paying for it.

She sank into the seat as Eric took his place on the other side of the SUV then. Hannah felt herself growing tired as she watched the forest landscape of Shreveport fly past her. She couldn't believe she was watching people going about their lives while she was being held against her will with a Vampire. She closed her eyes, wishing for things to just end already.

The SUV stopped suddenly and the jerk of it woke Hannah from her sleep. She turned to Eric who was watching her. "Did you have a nightmare?" He teased but Hannah didn't respond.

She turned back towards the window. She saw a house. Hannah looked at it. It wasn't a large home but it certainly wasn't small. It didn't attract a lot of attention but the guards that were standing by the front door attracted attention. Hannah felt her stomach turning as she began to realize she wasn't getting away from Eric any time soon.

"Do you want to walk or do you need to be carried?" He asked smirking at her as the doors opened.

Hannah stepped out from the SUV and began walking to the house. She felt dizzy considering it was the first time she walked since she was attacked. Her head began to feel heavy and she knew she couldn't survive much longer without going to a hospital. Her vision began to get blurry and all the noise around her faded suddenly. Everything went black again.


	6. Make a Deal

**A/N: **

**I'm so grateful for the positive response and feedback I've gotten for this story. I started this story randomly and I wasn't even sure if I was going to keep it but I'm definitely going to keep writing. So if you any one has any suggestions or ideas they'd like to see in the story, which direction to take the story in let me know. Okay? Great. :)**

* * *

><p>Hannah felt something move around her and it brought her from her sleep instantly. She sat up quickly without thinking of the pain it would cause her. She felt her head and neck begin to ache instantly. She cried out for a moment but soon the pain faded. "Oh, God." She held her head in her hands as it was pounding. She felt her stomach tightening in pain as her hunger was taking over her body. She felt light headed as she attempted to get out of the bed. She grabbed onto the side table to steady herself.<p>

She looked around and saw she was in a bedroom now. She looked at a clock and saw it was close to sunset. Maybe she could be able to escape now. She began to walk to the door when she noticed her clothes. She was in a now black Fangtangsia t-shirt with a pair of black shorts. They were longer than her previous pair but still too short for her to feel comfortable. She felt disgusted at the thought that someone had changed her clothes while she slept.

She opened the door carefully. She stuck her head out and saw the hall way was empty. She strained her ear hoping to hear something but it was dead silent. She stepped out and began to walk down the hall. She felt excitement going through her as she realized she might be able to leave. She started walking faster but then she felt something grab her. She turned around quickly and came face to face with a large muscular man. He was one of Eric's guards.

"Sorry, ma'am but you are not allowed outside your room until Mister Northman wakes." He said grabbing on her already injured wrist.

Hannah winced under his touch. "No, you don't understand. I'm not supposed to be here!" Hannah said trying to pull away from him but his grip only tightened and her pain grew worse. "Please just let me go!" She begged but he continued to pull her back to the bedroom. Hannah got angry then. "Let me go!" She yelled shoving her entire body into him suddenly.

He was surprised by it and actually let her go. Hannah was shocked it worked but then began to run. She went down the stairs as fast as she could. She looked around and saw a large wooden door. She started towards it and her hand grabbed onto the handle. She felt her nerves begin to shake when she turned the handle and it didn't open. She reached for the lock but never touched it as she fell to the ground.

Some one ran full speed into her body. She fell onto the ground as a large man, bigger than the first guard, landed on her. "You're stuck here sweet pea." He said his body crushing her already damaged and bruised body. He stood up quickly, as his foot kicked her side. Hannah cried out. "Back upstairs." He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her over his shoulder before taking her back to the room.

He threw her onto the bed. "Eric said we could use any force to keep you in here." He said holding on her ankle. Hannah tried to pull away but his hold was tight. He yanked her roughly closer to him. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that I won't do as I please if you attempt leave this room again." He said as he spread her legs quickly and ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. He licked his lips slowly and then left the room.

Hannah walked over to the door. She pushed a chair in front of the handle, hoping that would keep the guards from entering the room again. She ran back to the bed and climbed under the blanket. She closed her eyes as she started crying again. She wanted to forget everything and just disappear. She wanted nothing more than to not exist any longer.

* * *

><p>Eric woke as the sun set finally. He showered and changed into his usual black wife-beater, dark jeans, and leather jacket apparel. He knew he had to go to Fangtasia that night to make it seem like he was searching for Hannah still. He left his light proofed room and went right to the door of the room Hannah was staying in. "Is she awake?" He asked the guard blocking the door.<p>

"She tried to escape earlier but shes in there now, awake." He answered him.

Eric smirked. "Of course she did." He said to himself mostly. Eric tried to open the handle but it didn't move. He pushed the door and it swung open. He looked in and saw a now broken chair on the floor. "That was clever of you." He said as he looked at the blanket pulled completely over Hannah. He felt amused as he looked at her. Even when she suffering from the trauma she went through something about her was so strange compared to other Humans.

"Don't talk to me." Hannah mumbled from under the lump of pillows that her face was buried in.

"You're acting slightly childish." He stated as walked over to the bed and pulled down the blanket and pillows. She looked up at him.

"I said don't talk to me." She reminded him.

"Are you ready to make a deal?" Eric asked calmly.

"Fuck you." She rolled over and pulled the blanket back over her.

"Well, that can be arranged." He said reaching underneath the blanket and he ran his hand along her back gently. He was surprised when she didn't react in anyway. He instantly became frustrated. Women always reacted to his touch, whether it was in pain or pleasure.

"If you want to use me for sex then I don't care anymore. Do what you want . Pass me off to your testosterone overdosed guard too because I don't really have a choice, do I?" She said from under the blanket sounding defeated and weak.

Eric pulled the blanket away from her. "I don't know what you're speaking about." He was obviously confused.

"Oh, I don't know either." Hannah said sarcastically mocking him. Eric was surprised by her words. She was in a bad position, beaten, bloody, and weak but yet she still had her wit.

She sat herself up. She ignored the pain in her body and the dizzyness of her mind. "How about the fact that I'm stuck here against my will? Or the huge guard you have outside the door?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Or the other guard who tackled me to the ground and then threatened to rape me?" She said loudly.

Eric felt a growl escape his chest then. Hannah looked surprised by it.

"Those were not my commands." He said angrily. He hadn't ordered any sort of punishment on her, especially after what she went through. Eric may be a Vampire but he wasn't a monster. Not a monster like the ones who had attacked Hannah. He wouldn't stand for anyone crossing him or disobeying him but he certainly didn't attack the innocent, especially women.

In this situation, Hannah was innocent with the exception of her being unwilling to listen to him. He had no intentions of hurting her or letting her be hurt while she was in his care. He needed her alive to keep himself and Fangtasia safe from the AVL.

"Are you going to let me go or not?" Hannah asked facing him now. She was looking at him with a lost child look on her face.

"Do as I say and you can go home." He said simply as he sat on the bed next to her.

Hannah was tired and sick. She knew she didn't have time to sit around and argue with him any longer. She would agree to anything he said as long as she was allowed to leave already. She needed to go to a hospital. "What do you want me to do?" She asked looking away from him, scared of what his commands would be.

Eric smiled, glad she was finally giving in to him. "You have made the right decision, finally." He said. Hannah exhaled. "Its simple. When you return to Bon Temps, tell Bill Compton and the AVL that you weren't abducted by Vampires and that Vampires had nothing to do with you disappearing." He started but she quickly interrupted him.

"Why does the AVL care what happened to me?" She asked.

Eric ignored her question and continued talking. "You will tell Bill that you weren't anywhere near Fangtasia when you were attacked and that you were taken by a human. You somehow managed to escape. You didn't see me at all after our interview and we never had this conversation." He explained. "I didn't find you or help you." He said firmly. "Is that understood?" He asked.

Hannah moved closer to him. "Why does the AVL care?" She repeated her question.

Eric admired persistence but at that moment he didn't care for it. "Do you understand what you need to do?" He repeated himself.

Hannah narrowed her eyes slightly at him. She knew he was hiding something. Hannah may only write articles about Vampire rights but she was first a reporter. She knew the right questions to ask and she knew when things weren't as they really seemed. She also knew when to let things go and just move on. "How do I explain the bite marks? The loss of blood? the Fangtasia shirt?" She asked pointing to her clothes.

"I'll take care of that after you agree." He said.

Hannah wanted to agree instantly but she wasn't sure if he was really willing to let her go. "What about Marcus and Damien?" She asked as fear went through her body the moment their names left her lips. She looked at him and Eric saw the fear in her eyes then. In all his years, he had never seen someone look so scared by just the mention of a name.

"What about them?" Eric questioned not knowing what she expected him to do. He couldn't just kill them. The death of two Vampires would be reported and there would be an investigation. He couldn't just say he killed them because of Hannah. She was a human and she wasn't seen as valuable to Vampires, especially because she didn't appear to be any sort of supernatural creature.

"I'm not going to be safe with them roaming around." She said. "They already know I escaped and when I reappear they'll come after me."

"I'll deal with them then." Eric stated unsure how he'd go about it. He wasn't lying but he wasn't certain if it was the complete truth.

"Fine." She said.

Eric smiled. "Good. Things really are a lot easier when you aren't being so defiant." He told her. His fangs were showing suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Hannah said backing away from him on the bed. Her back hit the headboard and made a loud noise.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of drinking for you, as of now." He stated. He bit into his wrist and blood began to spill out. "Drink." He said grabbing her head roughly and bringing her mouth to his wrist.

"No." She said trying to pull away from him but he too strong.

"Now." He ordered louder and she listened, too afraid of what would happen if she refused.

Hannah had never had Vampire blood before but she heard a lot about it. Nothing she heard was confirmed or proven to her so she only saw it as rumors. Her lips latched onto his wrist and she began to swallow the liquid. It went down her throat quickly. It was a strange taste. His blood tasted warm and sweet, like melted chocolate only it was better than that. She couldn't believe the taste of it. She felt the blood filling her empty stomach, creating a safe and relaxing feeling inside her.

Eric pulled his wrist away from her and the wounds closed up on their own. "You can leave once the sun rises." He said as he retracted his fangs quickly. "There is a bathroom right through that door." He pointed to a door in the corner. "I will put new clothes in there for you. Shower before you leave. Is that understood?" He asked and she nodded.

Eric stood quickly and walked out the room leaving her alone. Hannah wiped the blood from her lips and chin as she felt her mind relax completely. She wrapped the blanket around her. Her mind felt loopy. She closed her eyes as she realized his blood made her feel drunk, for some reason she didn't know.


	7. Returning to Normal

Hannah woke up feeling completely better. She sat up as she yawned slightly. She walked to the other door and opened it. Inside there was a large bathtub and separate shower. Hannah saw clothes folded on the toilet seat along with a pair of shoes. She picked them up. It was a pair of dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt. She was happy Eric was able to get clothes that wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable any more.

She turned the shower on and waited until the water was warm. She got in. She relaxed as she felt the water running over her body. She closed her eyes and pushed all her thoughts out of her mind. It was the first time she didn't have scary thoughts running through her mind. All she was thinking about was going home. Nothing else.

She got out of the shower and quickly dressed. She smiled to herself as she felt normal to be wearing clothes. She walked out of the room and looked around. There were no guards standing in the hall way. She walked down the stairs slowly, looking around to see if anyone was there but she was completely alone. She felt relieved.

She walked out the house and felt the warm sun against her skin. It never felt so warm to her before. She took a deep breath and could smell the air around her. She breathed in the scent of the trees, the leaves, grass, and even the dirt. Everything felt so fresh and new to her. It was like she was smelling a world she never experienced before.

She couldn't believe how horrible she had felt only a few hours earlier. Suddenly she felt completely new and it was because of Eric's blood, his magical blood. She wondered if many people knew what Vampire blood could do for them. She wondered if there going to be negative affects from the blood as well. Would she suddenly crash from feeling so energized? Thats what happened when she drank too much caffaine.

Hannah walked down the driveway and stopped at the gate. A guard appeared in front of her suddenly. "Mister Northman arranged and paid a cab for you." He said as Hannah saw the car waiting for her.

"Um, thank you." She said unsure what else to say. He opened the gate for her. She walked through it and over to the car. She got in and told the driver where her hotel was. Hannah remained in her thoughts for the entire ride. She was so sure that Vampires and Humans could coexist. She really believed it and suddenly she had doubts in her mind. Vampires truly were different than Humans. How could Humans feel safe knowing they could easily be overpowered by a Vampire at any moment?

* * *

><p>Hannah finally got to the hotel. She knew she needed to talk to Bill and the police but she wanted to return to her room for a while. She just wanted to be in a room that felt familiar and normal to her.<p>

She walked to the front desk and smiled at the woman working there. "Excuse me, I'm Hannah Baxter. I'm staying here but I lost my purse which had my room key and license in it." She explained quickly. Hannah then noticed a picture of her hanging on the wall behind her labeled as a missing person. She didn't realize it had been such a big deal that she had disappeared.

"Well, Miss Baxter, in most situations there really wouldn't be a way for us to help you but we actually have your information on file." She said as she motioned to the picture hanging behind her. "The police have filed a report on you and they have been looking for you for the last few days." She said to her as she picked up the phone. "Can you just wait one moment, please, while I get in contact with them?." She smiled at her.

Hannah nodded, not knowing what else she could do but wait. After a few minutes Hannah saw the police walk in. They walked over to her and told her they needed to take her in for questioning. She didn't want to go but she knew she didn't have any other choice.

She soon found herself sitting in a plastic chair when a detective finally walked in. He sat across from Hannah. "Want some coffee?" He asked and she shook her head. Hannah noticed a silver cross hanging around his neck. "I'm Detective Lewis." He introduced himself with a quick smile. Hannah forced a small smile back. "So, you're saying that you were abducted and you got free?" He asked as he opened the folder that had been on the table across from her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Hannah said firmly. She had told three officers her story already and none of them seemed to believe her. "Is there a reason why this is taking so long?" She asked.

Detective Lewis cleared his throat. "Well, heres the truth Hannah." He started, meeting her eyes. He had cold, dark, brown eyes. Hannah felt uncomfortable with meeting his gaze. "We have a problem, huge problem actually, with Vampires here in Shreveport." He started but Hannah quickly interrupted him.

"Actually, about 75% of the reported crimes that involve Vampires are in fact caused by Humans." Hannah stated quickly. She knew it wasn't best to argue with him but she just wanted to state the facts. "The attacks caused by vampires around half of those have actual evidence to suggest that they were set ups by Humans to make Vampires look bad." She explained to him.

Detective Lewis narrowed his eyes at her. "Well back to your incident." He said seeming annoyed. "You were reported to be at a Vampire bar, disappeared from that area, and then reappeared without any harm done to your body, that we can see. We see that as having reason to doubt your story." He said shrugging with a slightly cocky smirk on his face.

"If that was true, why would I lie?" Hannah questioned him.

"Thats simple. Either you don't want to lose your job or you're scared because the Vampire who took you threatened you." He answered as he began writing on the paper he was looking at.

Hannah shrugged. "Well, Detective, I'm sorry to disappoint you but my story is simple. I left Fangtasia, then my car ran out of gas. I was stopped on the side of the road when a car pulled over and offered to help so I accepted it. The next thing I knew he wouldn't let me go. He tied me up and I escaped." She said simply.

"You have no marks on wrists." He said pointing to her unharmed arms.

"I was wearing long sleeves." Hannah replied quickly. "I really don't like talking about this, repeatedly, so if you don't have any other questions that I haven't answered, I'd like to return to my hotel." Hannah said quickly.

"Alright, Miss Baxter." He stood up and Hannah stood with him. They walked to the main door and he walked outside with her. "Here's my card." He handed her it. "If you have any new memories, don't hesitate to call." He said. Hannah nodded before she stepped into the cab that was waiting by the police station.

* * *

><p>Hannah waited for Bill Compton to invite her into his office. When he finally did she walked in, with a forced smile on her face. She sat across from him. "So why exactly did you wish to speak with me, Mister Compton?" She asked doing her best to sound polite.<p>

"I, as well as the AVL, were concerned about your disappearance. As you are fully aware, you have helped us significantly and we wish to only help you in anyway that you need." He said in his charming southern drawl.

Hannah nodded. "Well, I'm fine now. Returned home in one piece, thankfully." She forced a soft laugh. "I guess I wouldn't have been so lucky had a Vampire attacked me." She joked hoping that would get the point across to Bill. "But then again, I've never had any problems with them." She added.

"That is true I guess." He said slowly.

Hannah waited for him to say something but he remained silent. He was studying her. Hannah knew he didn't believe her and she was worried suddenly. "If you don't mind I'd really like to return to my hotel. I spent the whole day at the police station and I'm just exhausted." She said as she held her purse tighter.

Bill leaned forward on his desk. He stared into her eyes. Hannah felt captivated by them suddenly. "Hannah, are you sure you weren't attacked by a Vampire?" He asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

Hannah had the urge to tell him the truth then. It was like his was forcing her to not lie to him but something else was fighting inside her. Something else in her mind wouldn't let the truth escape. "I'm sure I wasn't attacked by a Vampire." Hannah answered softly.

Bill sat back in his seat and the trance on Hannah's mind suddenly disappeared. She felt normal instantly as he watched her. "Well, I guess that is all we have to discuss. I hope you received all the information you needed for your article." He said.

"Oh, I certainly did." Hannah smiled.

"Excellent. I look forward to reading it." Bill stood up as he walked to his office door and Hannah followed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Baxter."

"You too, Mister Compton." Hannah said before leaving his large home. She was grateful to be out of it now. She walked as quickly as she could to her car which she picked up earlier. She got in and began driving back to her hotel. As she got closer, the tears in her eyes finally pushed their way out. She couldn't stand to hold it in any longer.

* * *

><p>Bill watched as Hannah drove away in her new rental car. He walked back into his office. He quickly dialed Eric's number and then went back to sitting at his desk. Eric was soon standing his office. "Is there something you need, your majesty?" Eric asked obviously annoyed by Bill summoning him.<p>

Bill pressed his lips together firmly, not liking Eric's way of speaking to him. "I just wanted to inform you that the investigation on Hannah is done with." He said simply.

"You couldn't tell me over the phone?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

Bill studied his stance. "I wanted to tell you in person, mostly because I didn't believe her story. Shes insisting she was attacked by a human and escaped, without any help." Bill told him.

Eric shrugged. "Well, she was a saucy little Human." Eric remarked.

"Since I didn't believe her I decided to glamour her." Bill stated. He saw a look wash over Eric's face but it passed too quickly for Bill to decide what it was. Bill knew then that Eric must have had something to do with Hannah. "Eric, I have no clue what exactly happened to that girl. Whether she was involved with you or not I honestly do _not_ care but I do not like being lied too." He stated firmly. Eric simply rolled his eyes. "However, I have no interest in getting the AVL involved in any of our issues here in Louisiana. They are already here too often." He admitted to him.

"So, we're done then?" Eric asked.

Bill nodded. Eric turned and started towards the door when Bill spoke again. "But Eric, if anything comes out about you and her...you most certainly will meet the true death. That is a not a threat. Its a fact." Bill warned. Eric didn't seem to be affected by it as he walked out of Bill's house.


	8. Misunderstood Intentions

**A/N: **

Hello! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been busy. I'm going to try to start updating more regularly since I have had more time lately. But other than that I have nothing else to say.

Review please!

* * *

><p>She stepped out her car once her crying had stopped. She walked to her room, avoiding all eye contact from the other guests in the Hotel. She went into her room. She went to turn on the light but stopped when she saw a large shadow sitting in the corner of her room. She instantly imagined Damien and Marcus as a scream pushed its way out of her mouth.<p>

The shadow appeared in front of her within a second and placed his cold hand over her screaming mouth. "Thats not needed." He said in his cool tone.

Hannah used all her strength to push away from Eric. "Wh- what are you doing here?" She asked as she took breaths to calm herself down. "I didn't tell Bill what happened. Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked backing into the wall.

"Its one of the things I wanted." Eric took a step closer to her. His body pinned hers against the wall quickly. He could feel her heart beating through her skin and into his. "I also have other interest in you." He said running his finger down her cheek, then her jaw line and finally stopped on her neck. "I do wonder what you taste like." He said as his fangs where suddenly showing.

Hannah shoved him with all her energy. "No." She yelled as her body was no longer pressed against his. "I won't let you do that to me." She hurried to the other side of the room which didn't matter because Eric was of course faster than her.

"Really?" He asked he grabbed her body and suddenly they were on the bed, her underneath him. "Are you sure you want to play hard to get?" He asked leaning close to her face.

"That wasn't part of our deal." Hannah whispered softly.

Eric smirked at her. "I would have thought by now you would know to not trust Vampires." He said smoothly as his lips ran against her neck.

"Please. Just leave me. Alone." Hannah begged, trying to sound strong but she was too weak.

"You smell so amazing." He nuzzled his nose into her neck before he stood up from the bed. "But like you said, a deal is a deal. Unlike most Vampires, I _do_ keep to my word." He straightened his shirt. "So, I'm glad to know you kept up your end. I can't wait to read your article." He said before he was gone from the room.

Hannah had kept herself locked in her hotel room for the last 4 days and nights. She didn't feel safe leaving and being alone. She needed to feel like she wasn't in danger. She was just counting down the days until she could leave and go home finally. If she was at home she knew she could be safe then.

Hannah sat in the bathroom as her eyes seemed to finally dry out of tears. It was the first time she wanted to cry but couldn't. She thought of how weak and pathetic she must look to others. She had been attacked and she was broken. She wished she could just forget all of it but it wouldn't stop flashing through her mind.

Hannah climbed out the bath tub and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was the same person she once knew better than anyone. She wasn't herself. She wouldn't be herself, ever again. She didn't want to be a new person but she was.

Now she wanted to prove who that new person was and the only way she could do that was to be strong. She needed to be stronger than she had been ever before. She needed to prove to everyone, especially Damien and Marcus, she wasn't a weak human that they could take advantage of. She was going to make them pay for what they did to her. She refused to let herself be a victim any longer.

Hannah quickly got dressed and then focused on her lap top. She was finishing her article and she knew it was going to be important for her career. There was a knock on the door. Hannah shut her lap top as she walked to the door. She opened it thinking of the food she ordered. She was hungrier than she realized.

She froze in her spot as her eyes met with a large body. She instantly recognized him as the body guard from Eric's house. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to visit. Is there a problem with that?" He asked as he pushed her into the room. He slammed the door.

"Did Eric send you?" Hannah asked as she wished the door wasn't closed anymore. She took a few steps away from him. "I told him that I wasn't going to be involved in anything with him." She said firmly but her voice sounded weak.

"Well, I guess its good that this has nothing to do with Eric." He said as he turned back to the door. The sound of the door locking echoed through the room. "I always knew you weren't a fang banger." He smiled at her. "You're way too smart for that."

Hannah felt her heart pounding loudly. It was echoing through her ears. He took another step towards her. "Get out." Hannah said her voice barely audible. "Now."

He reached out and touched her face. Hannah backed away from him but she hit a wall. "I really wish Eric had let you stay in the house." He said as his hand grabbed onto her hair and pulled her towards him. "You look much better not all bruised up and beaten." He said pressing her body against his.

"Stop it." Hannah said pushing away from him but he was no match for her. He threw her onto the bed and Hannah hit her face on her laptop. He climbed on her. He pinned her hands above her head. Hannah continued to squirm under his weight. He pulled out a gun from his waist ban of his pants. He pointed it at her chest and she stopped moving.

"That's better. I guess you just have bad luck." He said leaning towards her as one hand held onto her wrist. He placed the gun next to her and used his now free hand to rip her shirt quickly. "You should really just agree to do this because its happening no matter what you say." He said before he pressed his lips to hers.

Hannah heard a scream escape her mouth but he slapped her across the face and she stopped screaming. She felt herself crying but it wasn't like she was in herself any longer. She out of her body. She couldn't stay and handle being taken advantage again.

Suddenly she heard the door open and he was no longer on her. Hannah scrambled off the bed and saw Eric standing in the room. He was holding the guard against the wall. Hannah noticed the gun sitting on the bed. She wasn't sure what took over her body but she felt herself moving before her mind had time to tell her to stop.

Her hands wrapped around the gun, aimed, and shot within seconds. Eric turned towards her surprised. "I wasn't expecting that." He said slightly smirking and letting the now dead body fall to the floor.

"I'm so fucking sick of this shit!" Hannah yelled. "I didn't do anything to anyone. I don't deserve to attacked and treated like some sort of sex object." She said as the gun fell from her hand. Her eyes met Eric's. "If you come near me, I'll fucking kill you too. I don't know why you showed up here but I'm not going to let you hurt me." She said as her whole body was shaking.

"I didn't come here to hurt you." Eric said his voice calm and even like always. Hannah pressed her lips together not really believing him. "I sensed that you were in danger so I came. I thought it was Damien or Marcus." He explained sounding completely sincere.

Hannah sat on the bed. "Well, thank you, I guess." She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What happened here?" Hannah and Eric both turned to the open door where a hotel security guard was standing along with two police officers, one of them was an officer she had spoken to at the station a few days earlier.

Eric moved with vampire speed and instantly covering Hannah from their view. He handed her his leather jacket in one swift move. She put it on as she felt embarrassed to not have a shirt on in front of them. Hannah stood up with her arms holding onto the jacket tightly, keeping herself covered. "He attacked me." She said softly.

"You're going to have to explain further, Miss Baxter." The officer said walking into the room as he saw the lifeless body. He shuddered slightly.

"This is the man that attacked me and held me captive." She said without hesitation. She felt Eric's eyes on her. "He came back to get me so I shot him." She said thinking quickly.

"Why is the Vampire here then?" He asked looking towards Eric who was still standing in a defensive position.

"I was interviewing him for my article. He's been helping me. If it wasn't for him then I'd be dead right now." She said facing him. That part was true and she felt honest about it. "He saved me." She said firmly.

The officer looked between Eric and Hannah. "Well, I'm going to need you both to go down to the station to make an official statement about this. Chances are there won't be any chargers brought against you." He said looking at Hannah now. "Is there somewhere you can stay for the night?" He asked as the other officer began calling for back up.

"She'll stay with me." Eric said speaking for the first time.

The officer looked at Hannah but she remained silent. "Alright. Here's my card." He handed it to her. "Call me tomorrow so we can schedule your interviews." He said as he walked back into the hall.

Hannah looked back at the body and she felt sick. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She said shaking her head slowly.

Hannah grabbed her lap top and a bag of clothes before walking out the room. She ignored the looks people were giving her as she walked past them with Eric at her side. She stepped outside and saw the large SUV she had been in earlier. Eric grabbed her bag and put it in. He helped her climb in before he got in himself.

They stayed quiet the entire ride. The SUV stopped outside Eric's house. She walked behind Eric as he led her into the familiar house. He walked up the stairs and led Hannah into the same room she'd been in before. "I don't want you leaving without me." Eric said as he set her bag on the bed.

Hannah wanted to argue with him but she didn't have the energy so she remained silent

"We'll go down to the police station tomorrow night, together." He said firmly.

"Alright." Hannah nodded slowly. Eric turned and began to walk when Hannah spoke. "You know, you were wrong." She said as she sat on the bed, keeping her eyes on him. "You said that Vampires and Humans couldn't coexist and I was starting to believe that but you proved yourself wrong." She said softly.

Eric seemed to stiffen under her statement. "I think you have misunderstood my intentions with you." He said quickly.

Hannah shrugged. "If it makes you feel less human thinking that, then keep thinking it but I don't agree." She laid on the large bed as she suddenly felt tired. She felt Eric's eyes on her for a few more seconds before leaving the room. Hannah closed her eyes as sleep took over her brain instantly.


	9. Hiding Your Emotions

**A/N: **

**I know its been a while since I updated this story but I was really distracted and I was having major writers block with this! But it seems like things are starting to flow better and I know where I'm taking this story more now. So, I hope you enjoy it. Please review! **

**:)**

* * *

><p><em>Hannah moved slightly as she felt a hand move down her stomach and stop at her hip. Her lips automatically turned into a smirk. "What are you doing?" She asked facing the bright blue eyes in the bed next to her. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?" She asked motioning to the sun streaming into the bedroom. <em>

_"I can't sleep when you're here with me." Eric said running his cold fingers along the exposed skin on her stomach again. "I'd rather lay here and watch you." He moved closer to her, his lips pressing kisses against her neck softly. Hannah felt his fangs run along her soft skin, sending shivers through her body. He continued kissing, leading down her chest and then her stomach. _

_"You really should sleep before you get the bleeds." Hannah warned him as he continued to move down her body. She smirked at him, loving the way his lips felt against her. _

_He ignored her words as he kissed her lower stomach. He spread her legs as he positioned himself between them. "Don't worry about me. I'm here to protect you." He reminded her before he lowered his head. Hannah moaned as she felt his tongue against her._

Hannah woke up, feeling completely refreshed and renewed. She was surprised by her feelings but she couldn't get her dream out of her mind. It had seemed so real and it felt so real. She tried to forget it as she climbed out of the bed. She walked over to the window and pushed open the shades. The sun was still high in the sky. She looked around for a clock but there didn't seem to be one. She realized she forgot her cell phone at her hotel.

She quickly put on a light blue shirt with dark black jeans. She put her boots on before walking out of the bedroom. The house seemed completely empty, much unlike the last time she had woken up there. She was grateful for the empty house. She didn't want to think of the guards that had forced her to stay in the house before. She walked down the long hallway and slowly walked down the stairs. On the last step she waited to hear anything but it was still silent.

She walked through the large living room area of the house and into a kitchen. She checked the cabinets but there wasn't any food in it. She began to the open the door for the refrigerator when she heard footsteps. She turned sharply and saw a man standing there. "Hello, are you Hannah Baxter?" He asked. He was wearing a black button down shirt, along with black slacks and shiney shoes.

Hannah felt her body tense up. "Who are you?" She asked taking a step away from him.

"My name is Miles Bratman. I work for Mister Northman. He told me that he had a human staying here in the house. I was told to take you to eat, if you wish, or anywhere else you need to go until the sun sets and Mister Northman can take you." He explained to her. "Is there somewhere you need to be?" He asked.

Hannah felt herself relax slightly. She just hoped this guy wasn't anything like the guard from the last time she was here. "I need to go back to my hotel room." She told him and he nodded slightly. He turned to exit and she followed behind him. Outside was a pitch black car with tinted windows. Miles opened the back seat door for her and she climbed into the car. She watched out the window as the landscape went past them until they were at the hotel.

She went to open the door but it opened before she had the chance to even touch the handle. "Do you want me to come in with you, Miss Baxter?" He asked as she stepped out the car.

"It's Hannah." She corrected him. "You can come with me." Hannah answered him, not wanting to go to her room by herself. He followed close behind her as they walked into the hotel and then to the elevator. Once inside Hannah did her best to not think about what happened the night before but she couldn't stop the thoughts when she saw the large red blood stain on the wall.

"Well, this would explain why Eric seemed worried about you." Miles said from his spot near the doorway.

Hannah shrugged slightly, wishing to not talk about it. She grabbed her cell phone from the side table and grabbed the charger for it plugged into the wall. She tried to think if there was anything else she would need but couldn't think of anything else. She walked back out the room after placing the cell phone and charger into the pocket of her jeans. They walked to the elevators in silence. Hannah pressed the button as they waited for it to come.

"Can we go to some sort of grocery store?" She asked.

"Thats my job." Miles reminded her. "Take you wherever you need to go." He shrugged.

"Alright." She said as they sunk back into silence. They were quiet the rest of the time. In the store Hannah let Miles push the shopping cart, which he insisted on, as she walked through the aisles grabbing random things. She wasn't sure how long she was supposed to stay at Eric's house but she knew she needed food. She was also aware of how grossed out Vampires were of Human food and she didn't want to cause any problems with Eric. She knew she owed him her life since he saved her, twice.

They walked to the check out line, where Miles again insisted on paying and explained Eric didn't want Hannah spending money on anything. Hannah decided to not argue with him over it but planned on speaking with Eric about it later that night. They returned back to the house and Hannah put away the things she bought. She made herself food and then offered some to Miles but he declined. He then disappeared to somewhere in the house, leaving Hannah alone in the kitchen.

She quickly ate and then went back to the bedroom. She called her editor to speak about the article. After getting off the phone she continued writing until the sun finally set in the sky. She wasn't paying attention until the bedroom door swung open and Eric was standing there. "Good to see you're up." He told her as he walked into the room.

"Well, I'm human. So it's pretty normal for me to be awake now." She reminded him as she shut her lap top. "So, are we going to the police station now?" She asked as she got off the bed. "I would really like to get that over with so I can put everything behind me and just forget about all this other stuff." She said quickly walking over to where he was standing.

"Let's go then." Eric told her as he turned sharply before walking out the room. They left the house and were soon at the police station. Hannah and Eric both spoke to the detective separately to make sure they weren't lying. They both told the same exact story, almost word for word. It sounded rehearsed but it wasn't. Things just ended up sounding like that.

Soon they were out of the police station and back in Eric's car. Hannah relaxed in the passenger seat, suddenly feeling tired. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her until they pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. Hannah turned to Eric. "Can't I just go back to the house?" She asked. She was tired and didn't want to be in the vampire bar.

"I'm not leaving you alone until I know you're completely safe. You can be of help to me but also very dangerous." He reminded her. "I'm not taking a chance on you being glamored by some other Vampire." He explained before getting out of the car. She followed him, choosing to not argue about that now. She'd argue with him tomorrow about it. She didn't have the energy right then.

They walked past the line of people waiting to get into Fangtasia. There was a man, dressed in leather and studded clothes at the door. He bowed slightly as Eric walk past him. Hannah thought it was strange but kept her mouth shut. She followed Eric as he walked to his throne. He sat in the chair and motioned for Hannah to sit next to him. She sat down and instantly saw the looks of anger and jealousy of the humans walking around Fangtasia.

"I'm starting to think me being here isn't such a bright idea." She said to him as she continued to notice the looks.

"It's just humans with their petty feelings." He said to her quickly. Hannah shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes. "You act like you're surprised by my answer." He responded to her with his eyebrow raised slightly.

"No, not surprised." Hannah sighed. "Just disappointed." She corrected him and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "You act like you're surprised by my answer." She half mocked his tone but was being serious at the same time.

"I'm not sure why you would be disappointed. That's all." He said.

She shrugged. "You act different now that we're here at Fangtasia and I'm sure it only has to do with the image you like to present to everyone." She explained. "When I interviewed you, you did the same thing. I know you're not telling the complete the truth, even if you're a Vampire you can't hide all your emotions." She said simply.

Eric stared at her in silence. Hannah knew her answer bothered him. She wasn't sure if he was angry or intrigued, both emotions seemed to run close together with him. Eric turned back towards the crowd of people in Fangtasia and they sunk back into silence. After a while Hannah went to the bar and ordered a drink and then returned back to her seat.

She watched as humans offered themselves to Eric one after the other. Male and female. Black and white. Attractive and unattractive. There didn't seem to be an end to the dozens of people wanting at a shot at having Eric drink their blood.

Hannah knew a 'normal' human would be grossed out by it but she wasn't. She wanted to know more. She _had _to know more. She needed to know why these people gravitated to Eric. Did it really have something to do with his age? Or was he just that handsome to the general population of Fangtasia? Or maybe the fact that he owned the bar appealed to them? She also wondered if Eric slept with every human he drank from. She was aware it was normal for Vampires to drink and have sex at the same time. She knew that meant the number of women and men Eric slept with must be something she couldn't imagine.

She knew what her next article would be about. Even if drinking Human blood and having sex with vampires were still a touchy subjects but they were still something worth writing about. She knew Eric would be the perfect Vampire to use for that but she doubted he'd be interested. She would just need to find a way to get the information without telling him.


	10. Eric's Puppet

Hannah woke up the next day while the sun was still in the sky. She was still tired from staying at Fangtasia until nearly 5 in the morning, the latest she had stayed up since she was in college. She stretched out on the soft bed. She decided she liked the bed more than her bed back home and certainly more than the bed back at the hotel. She was happy she didn't have to stay at the hotel anymore, even though she didn't like the idea of Eric knowing her every move.

She got out of the bed, showered, and dressed herself before going to the kitchen. Miles was already in the kitchen. "Hey, why are you here?" She asked as she walked over to the cabinet. She pulled out the instant coffee she bought from the day before.

"Just here if you need anything." He reminded her.

"Well, I don't think I'll need anything." She said to him as she started to boil water. "Do you want some coffee?" She offered but he declined. She continued making it as they both stayed in silence. She poured a cup for herself and then sat next to Miles at the table. He read a newspaper while she sat quietly thinking. She knew she needed to finish her article with the interview with Eric before she started on the second one. However, she needed to call her editor before so she knew it would be okay to write.

After finishing her, she returned to her room. She grabbed her cell phone, went through her contacts, and stopped at her editors name. She waited while it rang and he finally answered the phone. "Glad to hear you're doing better." Brent Jordan said to her through the phone. "When do you plan on coming back?" He asked.

Hannah could hear noise in the background which meant people were busy at work, busier than usual. "I'm not sure exactly." She said. "I just wanted to call because I sent in my article. It's finished and all done, so I hope you're satisfied with it." She said hoping he would be. In her opinion, it was the best she had written yet. She was secretly hoping to get something on the front page but she wouldn't just ask for it. She thought it would seem too rude.

"I'm sure it will be. You usually do a great job." He reminded her. "So, why aren't you coming home? Another brilliant idea in your mind?" He asked and Hannah could tell he was smiling through the phone.

"Something like that. Have you ever thought about the humans that offer themselves to Vampires?" She questioned but didn't wait for him to answer. "I know we're supposed to only write pro-vampire stories that put Vampires in positive light, which we do, but I think we need to focus on something more real. Obviously these humans trust Vampires enough to feed on them and-"

"It sounds like you already made up your mind about this so I'm just wondering why you're even asking?" He said laughing slightly. "I'll give you some more time and you work out your idea. Out line your idea and what you want to write. I'll go over it." He said to her. "Just keeping sending the bill for the hotel and all of that, so you don't have to worry about that either." He reminded her.

Hannah thought of telling him about her circumstances but she knew she couldn't. She would then need a way to explain why Eric was letting her stay with him and she knew she couldn't tell him. "No problem." She said.

Hannah hung up her phone feeling pleased with herself. She still didn't know exactly how she planned on going about her new idea but she knew it had to be good. She thought of Damien and Marcus. She knew she wanted to forget about them and what they did to her but she knew they would be good examples for a negative light in the subject.

She started to make a list of past Vampires she had interviewed for previous articles. She hoped she could speak with them but she wasn't sure still. Just as she shut her lap top the bedroom door opened to reveal Eric standing there. "Are you ready for the night?" He asked, standing tall in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked confused as she put her lap top back into its bag. "I'm not going back to Fangtasia." She said simply as she grabbed her cell phone and started to look through her contacts. She could probably call some of the other Vampires and talk to them that night. "I have things to do for work." She stated, not bothering to look at him.

"You're acting ungrateful considering I saved your life." Eric said to her, suddenly standing in front of her. He snatched her cell phone from her hand with ease.

Hannah sighed. "I am grateful, trust me." She said looking up at his tall luminous figure. "But I have a life still and I have a job that needs to be done. Vampire newspapers don't write themselves." She stated as she reached for her phone but he simply held it above her. "Really mature." She said rolling her eyes.

"We're not going to Fangtasia right now." Eric said as he quickly slid her phone into his pocket. "Maybe later, unless you would rather come back here later," He smirked as he touched her neck slowly. She moved away from his touch. "But for now, we have other business to attend to." He said before turning sharply on his feet. He started towards the door but Hannah stayed in her spot. He turned back to her. "Now, Miss Baxter." He ordered. His voice echoed through the room.

Hannah glared at him but followed anyway. She had no interest in any other business he had to attend to but she didn't think she really had an option in the matter. She followed him out the house and to his black SUV. They drove out of Shreveport and into Bon Temps. She decided against asking him any questions, plus she doubted he would answer any of them either way.

The SUV finally stopped and they were outside Bill Compton's house. Hannah couldn't stop the nervous feeling in her stomach then. Eric turned to her. "There's no need to worry." He told her before stepping out of the SUV. He held his hand out for her. She took it and climbed out. "Now, you just need to stay quiet. You're here only as insurance." He said softly to her as they walked towards the large house.

They waited inside the large living room of the house. Hannah was doing her best to not think of anything but she couldn't help but feel sick. She didn't know why Eric would need her there. Finally Bill walked in followed by Nan Flanagan. Hannah felt worse almost instantly. She wasn't sure what Eric was doing, or what his plan was, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Miss Baxter, it's lovely to see you again." Bill said trying to cover the shocked look on his face. Hannah noticed the small smirk that crossed Eric's face. "I'm sure you are aware of Nan Flanagan." He said introducing them.

"Of course." Hannah said smiling at her. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you." She doing her best to sound excited even though she was scared. Hannah wasn't stupid. Even though she supported Vampire-rights, Nan was still a politician which meant one thing. She couldn't be trusted. "I've heard such amazing things about you." She added.

Eric seemed impressed by her words. Nan smiled at her. "I've heard some great things about you as well, Miss Baxter." She said formally as she extended her hand to shake. Hannah shook it, unsure why since Vampires didn't shake hands. "It's excellent to have such a strong and talented Human helping our cause."

"Yes, its true. Hannah is extremely talented." Bill spoke. "However, I was told you checked out of your hotel yesterday morning. I only assumed you were done working here with your article." He said confused.

"Actually, Hannah has been staying with me in my home." Eric stated, finally speaking since Nan and Bill walked into the room.

Nan raised her eyebrow now. "Is that so, Mister Northman?" She looked mad almost instantly. "How long do you plan on stayed with him?" She turned to Hannah now.

Hannah felt her words get caught in her throat then. "Well, I'm not sure." She answered and she could feel Eric was upset with her response. "I'm...Um..." She exhaled. "I'm working on another article, for the newspaper. It's kind of like a Human interest piece but with a Vampire." She started speaking. "Our readers, especially Humans, are very intrigued by the day to day, or more accurately, the night to night, life of a Vampire. I thought Eric would be the perfect example for that. He is very much the average Vampire plus it doesn't hurt that he's rich and attractive." Eric smirked at her. "So, I'm just staying with him until I have enough information to write an accurate article." She said quickly.

Bill pressed his lips together, obviously not believing her story. Nan forced a smile. "Well, I look forward to reading that." She turned to Bill. "I guess we're done here, aren't we?" She said before walking out the room. Her heels echoed on the floor outside, louder than they had before. Bill eyed Eric for a moment before leaving the room.

Eric started towards the door and Hannah followed him out. They walked out the house and back to the SUV. Once inside Hannah turned to him. "What the hell was all of that about? I'm not some sort of puppet or game piece that you can play-"

"Please, stop speaking." Eric held his hand up to her as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He held it to his ear and spoke in Swedish before hanging up. He placed it back into his pocket. He pulled out Hannah's cell phone and handed it towards her. "You may not be a game piece but that doesn't mean I can't get some sort of use out of you before you leave Shreveport." He said to her, his smirk on his face. "Besides, you find me attractive so you must enjoy spending so much time with me." He said quickly.

Hannah had the urge to smack him but she knew better than to. It wouldn't do anything but upset him. She wasn't exactly in the right spot to make Eric upset. She turned towards the window, choosing to just ignore him instead. Soon they were at Fangtasia. Hannah followed Eric in and sat next to him in his throne, just like the night before. Hannah was starting to think she had trapped herself with Eric.

* * *

><p>Nan looked at Bill. "Well, this fucking ruined everything. What sort of game is he playing at?" Nan asked loudly. "Bill, <em>you're<em> the fucking king and you _need _to fix this mess." She said angrily.

"I can assure you that I am doing my best to-"

"Well, Bill, obviously your best isn't working. So fucking fix it." She started towards the door but then stopped and turned back to him. "That Human better not come out with even a scratch in this situation either. Don't think I won't have your cold, dead, heart on a platter if this isn't fixed." She threatened before walking out and leaving Bill alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Review! Please! I would love it until the end of time! **

**:)**


	11. Dinner at Merlottes

Once the night had ended and they were back the house Hannah finally decided to speak to Eric. "So, what exactly is going on with you and Nan and Bill?" Hannah asked as Eric was about to disappear to his cubby room. He turned toward her. "Obviously, you're using me. So how the hell could I be helping you?" She asked crossing her arms. "I think it's only fair that I know the truth." She stated.

Eric smirked. "Life or death is never fair." He said simply.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I have to go back home eventually. You can't keep me here forever." She reminded him.

"You're right. I can't." He agreed. "However, I'm certain you won't be wanting to leave until you know that Marcus and Damien have been dealt with." He threatened. Hannah felt her jaw drop slightly. "Don't worry though Miss Hannah Baxter, I made a promise and I do intend to keep it but on my own time."

Hannah couldn't control herself anymore. Her hand raised and smacked Eric across his face.

He grabbed her wrist and held tightly onto it. "Don't push your luck with me." He threatened before squeezing enough to cause her pain and then letting her go.

"Or what?" Hannah asked as she cradled her wrist against her chest. "You're going to kill me? You can't. Obviously you need me for something so I don't have to worry about that." She reminded him. "Or maybe you'll drink from me against my will? Go ahead. It already happened before so it can't be much worse." She stated. "What else can you do? I don't have any family for you to threaten. You could go after some of my friends but I wouldn't suggest that. After the _huge _mess my disappearance was, you know that would be a horrible idea." She argued. "Or maybe you can lock me up and not let me leave your house? Oh, wait, you're already doing that!" She yelled. "So what else is there Eric?" She asked.

He stared at her clearly annoyed and angry with her. He knew she was right. There was really nothing he could hold against her. He couldn't let anything happen to Hannah, especially since Nan and Bill both knew she was with him now. If something happened they would come after him which would only benefit them. "I'm going to ground. I suggest you get some sleep too." He said before disappearing at Vampire speed.

Hannah stood there unsure if her words had actually had an affect on Eric. She turned to the stairs and walked up them to go to her room.

* * *

><p>Hannah and Miles sat in the car in silence. Hannah was beginning to feel comfortable around Miles and more comfortable with asking him to take her places. They pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's. "Have you been here before?" Hannah asked as they climbed out. He shook his head. "I came here once before." She said as she walked in front of him. "The people inside seemed nice enough and it's good to get out of Shreveport." She added.<p>

"I can't argue with that." Miles said. He held open the door for and they walked in.

They were quickly greeted and then seated by a blonde waitress named Sookie. She handed them both menus. "So, can I get ya'll anything?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Hannah noticed the fang marks on her neck. "Can I have a burger and a coke, please?" Hannah asked as she shut her menu and handed it back.

"I'm not really hungry." Miles said shrugging.

"Get something. I haven't seen you eat once." Hannah said to him. "Besides, Eric is paying for it." She smirked at him.

Miles laughed. "He certainly can afford it. Alright, I'll have the same thing as her." He said before handing his menu to Sookie. She stared them strangely for a moment before she left. "That was weird." Miles said as he watched her walk away. He turned back to Hannah. "If Eric finds out he paid for my food he won't be too happy. He's pretty strict about his orders." Miles reminded her.

Hannah shrugged. "Who cares? I have your back and Eric doesn't scare me." She said. "Eric will get over it and he can't expect you to sit here and _not _eat. That would be rude and it would look suspicious. Plus, if I have to stay in the house all the time I'll go crazy." She added. She had avoided seeing Eric for the last three nights by locking herself in her bedroom which she was happy about it. It gave her time to concentrate on her new article, which had proved difficult to write. Her lap top had gone missing the night her and Eric fought, so she was forced to hand write everything. However, she was starting to feel restless and needed time out.

"I guess." Miles said. Sookie returned with their drinks, still staring at Hannah with a strange look. She walked away slowly. "So, what exactly are you doing with Eric?" Miles asked as he used his straw to swirl the ice cubes in his glass. "I've worked for Eric for almost a year and he's never asked me to watch any one for him and I've never seen him with any Humans." He explained to her.

Hannah exhaled. "That is question that I won't be answering." She admitted to him.

Miles took a drink from his glass. "I guess thats fair enough but just for the record I definitely don't buy your lie about writing an article about Eric. He isn't exactly the perfect Vampire to use." He said.

Hannah shrugged. "Well, good thing its a lie then." She responded and Miles smirked.

Soon their food was brought out and they ate quietly. After finishing their food, Miles went to the bathroom as Hannah waited for Sookie to come and grab the credit card to pay the bill. The sun had set while they were eating. Hannah knew they had to get back to the house. She wasn't sure where Marcus and Damien were. She didn't want to risk running in to them at all, thought she doubted they would be in a family and relaxing place like Merlottes.

Sookie stopped by her table as she grabbed the credit card and came back within a minute. Hannah began to wonder what was taking Miles so long in the bathroom. "So, are you that reporter woman, doin' that article on Eric Northman?" She asked but Hannah stared at her unsure how Sookie knew about it. "Um, Bill Compton, my boyfriend, told me about it." She explained with a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's me." Hannah said, returning her fake smile. She felt uncomfortable with Sookie so close to her. Something about her made her uneasy.

"Bill was telling me all about your last article...about Human and Vampires hate crimes. It seems like you are a very pro-vampire person." Sookie said with her fake smile still on her face.

"Well, to be honest, Sookie, I can't really discuss what my article is about until its officially printed." Hannah stood up from her bench. "But if you would like I could certainly bring a copy of it when it comes out in the next few days. I'll just drop it off here." She held out her hand. "Well, it was nice to meet you." Hannah said hoping Sookie would just leave her alone.

"You too, Hannah." Sookie said before turning sharply.

Hannah walked outside Merlotte's and stood against the car. She took a deep breath as she hoped Miles would come out already. She felt a sudden breeze and suddenly Eric was standing in front of her. "What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She said as she felt her body shake with fear.

"What is this?" Eric asked holding up the notebook that Hannah had been writing in.

"You went through my stuff?" Hannah asked angrily as she snatched the notebook from his hands. "I don't go around your room and take your things, do I?" She asked as she started to put the notebook into her purse.

Eric placed his hands on the car, trapping Hannah between his body and the hard. He pushed against her as he looked down at her. "Your things are not your things if they are in my house." He said softly to her. "Or do you need me to force you to understand that?" He asked getting even closer to her. Hannah swallowed as she felt tears starting in her eyes. "What are you writing about?" He asked clearly angry.

Hannah looked away from him. "It's none of your business." She said barely loud enough for him to hear even with his Vampire hearing.

He pushed her aggressively into the car and Hannah felt her back hurt as it was pressed harder into the car. "Don't play your silly Human games with me Miss Baxter." He threatened her as his fangs unsheathed then.

"Eric, what's going on here?" Bill's voice rang through the air. Eric turned sharply then. "You are making quite a scene in a very public and Human populated place." Bill said to him.

Hannah and Eric then noticed the few people watching them. Hannah saw Sookie standing with her arms crossed and eyes glaring at Eric. She saw two women next to her, one she recognized as the bar tender from Merlotte's and another was the red headed waitress, who appeared to be more frightened than Hannah was. Eric stepped back from Hannah as his fangs disappeared.

"There is nothing going on." Eric said as he grabbed Hannah by the arm. "Get in the car, now." He said as he walked around the car still holding onto her. He pulled open the passenger door.

"Are you okay Miss Baxter?" Bill asked taking a few steps closer.

"I'm fine, Mister Compton." Hannah said forcing a smile before getting in the car. Eric appeared in the car almost instantly. He started the car and they drove away from Merlottes still in silence. Hannah couldn't help but wonder what happened to Miles but she didn't want to talk to Eric at that moment. She stared out the window for the rest of the car ride. Soon they were in the parking lot of Fangtasia.

Eric got out of the car and Hannah followed him. He grabbed her arm again, pulling her with him as he walked into Fangtasia. They started towards the Employee's Only door when Pam stepped in front of Eric. She said something in Swedish but Eric quickly dismissed her as he pulled Hannah into the back of Fangtasia. He pushed Hannah into the office and slammed the door shut. He threw Hannah onto the black leather couch. He walked to his desk and sat behind it.

Hannah watched him in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "Why am I here?" She asked finally. He looked up at her before looking back at the papers on his desk. Hannah exhaled deeply which caused Eric to roll his eyes. "Why are you so fucking pissed off?" She yelled unable to take anymore of the silence. Eric looked back at her with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Don't do that now. Don't try to make it seem like you were never pissed because you get that stupid smirk on your face." She said as she stood up from her spot.

"Sit down Hannah." He ordered. She sat down. "I went looking for you to speak with you about Damien and Marcus. Unlike most, I _do _intend to keep my word." He reminded her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts still coming in for this story. It means a lot to me! I love reading them! So please keep reviewing. I know I say it in almost every note I write but I REALLY REALLY do care what every one thinks and any suggestions made, I take into serious consideration. So suggest away or just critique. Either way I'd love it! **

**Review! **

**:)**


	12. Surprise Visitor

"Sit down Hannah." He ordered. She sat down. "I went looking for you to speak with you about Damien and Marcus. Unlike most, I _do _intend to keep my word." He reminded her.

Just the mention of their names out loud sent a fear through Hannah's body. A fear she had never felt before. She saw Eric shake his head slightly. "Did you catch them?" She asked softly looking down at her hands.

"No." Eric answered. "I went to the bedroom to speak with you since it seems like you were avoiding me. I was upset when I found the bedroom empty and even more upset when I found that notebook. Why didn't you tell me you were working on another article?" He asked angered.

She looked back up at him. "I told you I was-"

Eric stood up from his spot quickly and was suddenly on the couch next to her. "I would like to know why you are writing an article centered around Vampires and sex. More importantly, I'd like to know why exactly _I_ seem to be the main focus of that." He asked as his fangs unsheathed. "I know you haven't willingly been with a Vampire, Hannah, so why does this suddenly intrigue you? I thought we agreed what happened with Damien and Marcus was buried and forgotten. This-" He motioned to her notebook sticking out of her purse. "Will certainly bring that back around."

Hannah felt her words stuck in her throat. "I- I wasn't trying-"

"Listen to me very carefully Hannah." Eric said holding his hand up to her mouth. Hannah suddenly felt like they were being pulled away from everything. She felt a complete silence around them as everything was perfectly still. "You are not going to continue writing this article. You are going to call your boss and tell him you changed your mind. You are going to insist on writing the article you told Nan about and nothing else. Is that understood?" He asked.

She stared at his eyes feeling some control he had over her but not complete control. "Whatever you say, Eric." She said softly still feeling the fear in her mind and body.

"Great." He said as his fangs disappeared into his mouth. Everything around them turned to normal again. "I would suggest getting rid of that notebook as soon as you can." Eric told her sharply and she nodded. "For the record, next time you have sex on your mind just come to me and I'll be sure to give you something to write about." Eric said leaning close to her. Hannah could feel the coldness from his skin against hers. "Is there something you wish to know specifically?" He asked his lips running against her neck and then stopped at her jaw.

"No. It was just a stupid article idea." Hannah said as she felt her body heating up with Eric so close to her.

"I didn't forget that you called me attractive a few nights ago." He said grabbing her face then. Their eyes locked on one anothers. "You need to go back to the house now, is that clear?" He asked and Hannah nodded. He kissed her lips softly before he let her go. He walked to the door and opened it. Hannah walked out the office, out of Fangtasia, and into the car. She got in and drove right to Eric's house.

Once inside the safety of her bedroom she pulled the notebook out of her purse. She walked toward the fireplace. She stared at it as she thought about tossing the notebook in but something stopped her. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't burn it. She knew Eric ordered her to stop the article but she wouldn't. She was more than certain Eric had tried to glamour her but it didn't work. She remembered what happened and she knew she didn't have to listen to him.

She put it back into her purse and hoped Eric wouldn't go into her things any longer. She grabbed her cell phone and called Miles but didn't get an answer. She couldn't get the worried feeling out of her mind. She sat on her bed as she dialed the number to another Vampire she wished to talk to about Human and Vampire sexual relationships. After speaking on the phone with a few more Vampires Hanna finally decided to go to sleep. She pulled the blanket over her head as she closed her eyes and let her sleep take over.

Hannah felt fangs scrape against her neck softly. She felt a cold hand travel up her side and move to the front of her body and grab onto her chest under her shirt. She squirmed under the touch as she turned her body. She met Eric's deep blue eyes. His hands were shining in the darkness of the room. "What are you doing?" She asked as Eric moved himself closer to her body.

"If you want me to stop then say it." Eric said before running his tongue ran along her neck and sending chills through her body. She felt her body react to his touch even though her mind was telling her to stop. "I don't think you're a regular Human." Eric said as his lips kissed and sucked on her neck softly. Hannah grabbed onto his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Why would you say that?" She asked before Eric kissed her aggressively. She felt his tongue push its way into her mouth and explore. Hannah couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth as Eric rubbed her chest with his hands.

"You don't taste like a Human." Eric said pulling away from her. He stared down at her, his eyes looked slightly confused. "You certainly don't smell like a Human." He said nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. "You're something different and I'm determined to find out what." He told her before he started to kiss her again. Hannah pushed Eric's words out of her mind as his hands continued to grab and rub her body.

Hannah rolled herself over as she straddled Eric now. She looked at him. She thought he looked just like a perfect Viking hero. He looked like something that could only be written about in a sappy love story. He could never be something that was real. She leaned down and kissed him. She felt how hard he was underneath her. She wanted to rip the rest of his clothes off and just do whatever she desired with him but it seemed her mind suddenly cleared. She pulled away from him slowly. She rubbed his chest. "This is a bad idea." She said sliding off him and sitting next to him.

Eric looked confused. "Why suddenly change your mind?" He asked moving to her. He kissed her neck again.

She pulled away from him. "I'm here for work and only work." She said firmly. She turned to him and saw a look she didn't understand. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't come in here like this anymore." She said.

Eric stood up from the bed. "As you wish Miss Baxter." Eric said. He bowed slightly and then walked out the room, leaving Hannah alone with her thoughts.

Hannah tried to go to sleep but she couldn't force her mind to relax. She couldn't stop the thoughts of Eric in her bed. She couldn't ignore the feeling that something bad happened with Miles. She couldn't not feel scared when she thought of Marcus and Damien. Finally she couldn't deal with being in the bed any longer. She slipped pajama pants on and grabbed a hoodie. She walked down the stairs and out the front door of the house. She looked towards the sky as she saw the sun was slowly coming up.

She couldn't remember the last time she watched the sun rise. She sat on the porch as she focused her eyes on the sky until the sun was completely showing. She felt the sun heating her skin. She heard the sound of tires and gravel. She looked towards the large gate as it swung open. She saw a small yellow car pull into the driveway. Hannah stood up as she waited to see who would get out of the car.

A blonde head suddenly appeared and Hannah recognized her as Sookie. "Hey, Hannah." Sookie said shutting her car door. She walked over to her. "So, I just wanted to stop by and apologize for being so strange yesterday with you at Merlottes." She said watching her.

Hannah shrugged. "It's fine but it's probably not a good idea for you to be here. Eric has a lot of security around here and they are more of the 'act now and ask later' sort of people." She told her.

"Yeah, I figured that." Sookie said. "How about we have a cup of coffee and talk?" Sookie offered taking a step onto the porch.

Hannah positioned herself in front of Sookie. "Thats really not a good idea actually." Hannah said simply. "I have a lot of work to do...with writing and stuff so I'm spending the morning and afternoon alone but maybe next time." She forced a smile at the overly nosy blonde. "But I'll let Eric know you stopped by when he wakes up later tonight." Hannah turned on her heels and walked into the house. She shut the door and quickly locked it. Hannah moved to the window and watched as Sookie stood on the porch.

Sookie was obviously confused by Hannah's actions. Hannah figured Sookie wasn't the sort of person who heard no often, especially when she was trying to pry into someone elses business. Sookie looked at the window like she knew Hannah was there watching her. Hannah instantly felt the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as Sookie stared. Finally Sookie turned back to her car, climbed in, and left.

Hannah walked to the kitchen as she began to make herself food. She heard the back door open. She looked at the door as Miles walked in. Hannah felt relief sweep over her mind and body instantly. She ran over to Miles and hugged him tightly. "Oh, God. I thought something horrible happened to you!" Hannah said shaking her head. She let go of Miles and took a step back. "What happened last night? You went to the bathroom and you never came back." She told him confused.

Miles exhaled. "I had a family problem." He answered her shrugging. Hannah noticed that something about him was different. She continued to stare at him as she took in his appearance. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before but they were dirty. His hair was a mess and pushed around on his head. There was dirt on his face along with what looked like a a few cuts and some bruising. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know before I left but I guess you got home back in time." He said as he walked over to the coffee pot that just finished brewing a fresh pot.

"Well, Eric showed up. He wasn't too happy but I got home safely I guess." She explained to him.

"Did something else happen?" Miles asked before he blew against the steaming hot coffee. Hannah shook her head but she couldn't get the thought of Eric coming into her bed just a few hours before. "You smell different." Miles said.

"Smell?" Hannah asked confused. She knew Vampires didn't have smells. There was no way she could smell like Eric.

"I didn't say smell." Miles defended himself quickly. His face looked worried. "I said seem." He shrugged. "You seem different." He clarified. Hannah nodded slowly but didn't believe him. She was certain she heard the word smell. "So, are you staying in today or do you need to go anywhere?" He asked obviously wanting to change their topic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Happy_ late_ New Year! **

**Review please!**


	13. Political Dinner

Hannah looked up as the knocking echoed through the room. It swung open and Eric was standing there holding a white box in his hands. "Are you busy tonight?" Eric asked standing in the door.

Hannah looked him up and down as she imagined the night before. She noticed a smirk flicker across his face. "Of course I'm busy. I'm so popular around here." She responded sarcastically.

"Well, you seem to have remembered your attitude suddenly. I was just beginning to think it was gone forever." He walked into the room. "I'm sure you won't be too pleased but Bill has invited us to have dinner with him tonight. Then I have business to attend at Fangtasia." He explained to her as he set the box in his hands on the foot of the bed. "This is for you to wear tonight. I'll be waiting downstairs. You have an hour to get ready." He told her before turning sharply and walking out the room.

Hannah grabbed the box. She pulled the top off and saw some sort of dress in it. She pulled it out and examined it. She hated to admit it was a beautiful dress and was secretly excited to wear it. She laid the dress on the bed before walking to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. She stepped into the shower and washed her hair and body faster than usual.

She didn't want to spend the time in the shower thinking about Damian and Marcus. She wanted to not have to think of them at all. She stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before walking back into the bedroom. She ran her hand over the soft black silk material of the dress suddenly feeling insecure. There was no way the dress would fit her. Even if it did fit, would it even look nice on? She wondered what kind of dinner they were even going to. Vampires certainly didn't eat food. Why would she be required to look a certain way?

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as her cell phone went off. She grabbed it and saw it was a text from her boss, Brent, reminding her that her article was going to be published the next day. She smiled to herself before setting her phone back on the side table next to the bed. She quickly dried her hair. She considered putting it up in fancy bun but decided leaving her neck exposed at a Vampire dinner was a stupid idea. She left it down, falling around her face in natural waves. She put on a minimal amount of make up.

She pulled the towel off herself before putting on clean underwear. She couldn't find a bra that would go well with the dress and decided on not wearing one instead. She put the dress on and it wrapped around her body almost perfectly. The dress went down to her mid thighs. It was tight around her hips and chest, making them appear bigger and more curvy than they usually were. She looked at herself in the mirror feeling like she was staring at a complete stranger. She grabbed a pair of gold heels before walking out the bedroom.

She walked down the stairs quickly and saw Eric waiting by the door. "When I said an hour, I wasn't expecting you to actually take an hour." He told her as he examined her with a sly smirk on his face, looking more than pleased to watch her walk down the stairs. "But you do clean up rather nicely." He said holding his hand for her to take.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mister Northman." She said looking him up and down. He was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt and a skinny black tie. She looped her arms with his and they walked out the house to a long, black, limo. Miles was standing there, holding the door open. Hannah smiled at him before getting in and Eric followed behind her. "So, what exactly is the reason for tonight?" She asked once the door was shut and they were driving.

"I was waiting for you to ask that." Eric said sliding closer to her. His hand resting on her thigh causing a burning sensation on her leg. "Just a political thing. Mister Compton feels the need to show off to Nan and a few other people working with AVL." He answered. "Apparently it earns him points with the AVL to be friends with the one and only Hannah Baxter." He explained.

"So, thats why I'm going?" She asked rolling her eyes. "My article comes out tomorrow." She said turning towards the window as she hoped Eric wouldn't bring up her second article. He had glamoured her to forget about it or at least thats what he believed. She certainly wasn't going to be the one who told him anything else.

"I'm aware of that." Eric responded, leaning closer to her as his hand moved further up and was now on the inside of her thigh.

Hannah turned to him as she felt her body heat up, from anger and Eric's cold hand resting close to the one spot she wanted to protect from Vampires. Their mouths were almost touching suddenly. "I'm not some pawn you and Bill can use whenever you need to impress some fancy political Vampire." She said bitterly.

"I'm aware of that, as well." Eric said leaning forward and closing the space between their mouths. Hannah felt her breath get caught in her throat as she kissed him back. She knew she shouldn't. She didn't even want too but she couldn't stop herself. She felt his fingers graze against her panties from under hear dress as a moan escaped her mouth and suddenly pulled her back to reality.

She pulled away from him and pushed his hand out from under her dress. "Thats enough." She said firmly as she readjusted herself on the seat and pulled her dress down.

Eric watched her with a satisfied smirk on his face. "You can't resist me forever, Miss Baxter." He said placing his hand back on her thigh.

"I can certainly try." Hannah said simply.

They remained quiet for the rest of the drive over to Bill's house. Once there Miles let them out and then drove away. Eric held out his arm and Hannah grabbed it. "You can stop pretending to be angry with me now." He said as they walked up the porch steps.

"Are there going to be other Humans there?" She asked as she suddenly felt nervous at the thought of being in a house filled with only Vampires.

Before Eric could answer her the door opened and Sookie Stackhouse was standing there. "Eric." She said nodding at him. "Hannah, its great to see you again." She smiled at her. Hannah forced a smile back. "Come in. I think ya'll are the last guests Bill was waiting for." She said stepping away from the large door to allow them into the house.

They followed Sookie into a living room area where a few Vampires were standing around, along with a few humans. Hannah recognized a redheaded Vampire from Merlottes. She wondered how she knew Bill. Hannah felt awkward instantly as she noticed Nan Flanagan watching her with a very distasteful look on her face. She walked over to them. "Eric, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She said before turning to Hannah. "And Miss Baxter, it's lovely to see you. I can't wait to speak with you about your article later. There are quite a few Vampires here who were very pleased when Bill told them you were coming." She explained to her.

"Please call me Hannah." She said as she realized Eric hadn't been invited to their dinner. "I would love to discuss my article with anyone who would like to speak about it." She added. Nan smiled at her and then turned away from them as Bill started to speak. He ushered everyone into the dinning room where a large table was. They all sat quietly as a server brought out blood food for the vampires and regular food for the humans.

Hannah sat between Eric and the Vampire King of Florida, Carl Daniels, who insisted on talking to Hannah almost the entire meal. He had no sense of boundaries which Hannah wasn't surprised by. She learned recently that Vampires felt very entitled to everything, especially when it came to humans. He asked her dozens of questions about her article and how the newspaper ran. He asked her about her personal life and her relationship with Eric. Hannah avoided answering any questions about Eric, especially because she noticed Bill watching her intently. He sat the head of the table, only two seats away from Hannah.

"So, what exactly do you plan on doing after leaving leaving Louisiana?" He asked reaching underneath the table and his hand touched her knee. Hannah jumped at the touch as she instantly thought of Damien and Marcus. "Do you plan on coming to Florida any time soon?" He asked.

Hannah moved closer to Eric. "Uh, no. I- I don't." She said quickly.

She felt Eric place his arm around her. "Excuse me, Carl," Eric looked at him, his fangs unsheathed suddenly causing Hannah to flinch slightly. "But I don't appreciate you touching what belongs to me." Carl unsheathed his fangs then.

"Gentlemen, lets not ruin our dinner." Bill said interrupting them as all of the Humans turned towards them while the other Vampires seemed to not care at all. Carl retracted his fangs and turned towards the human on the other side of him acting like nothing happened.

Eric squeezed Hannah's shoulder lightly and she smiled at him feeling grateful he was there with her. "Thanks." She said barely loud enough for him to hear.

Bill cleared his throat causing Hannah and Eric to look at him. "So, when exactly did Hannah become yours, Eric?" Bill asked narrowing his at them.

"Not really information that is of your concern, Bill." Eric responded coolly. Bill pursed his lips, obviously upset with Eric's answer. "I'm sure you wouldn't want me asking about yours and Sookie's relationship." Eric stated. Bill looked angry then. Hannah saw Sookie shift in her seat and she knew there was something between Sookie, Bill, and Eric she didn't know about.

Vampires and humans started to leave the dining room and return back to the living room area. Hannah went to stand but Eric stopped her. He waited until they were alone. He looked at her. "You need to be careful about how you react to these Vampires." He said leaning close to her ear, whispering. "These aren't regular Vampires. You can't just tell them no." He warned her.

She pulled away from him. "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

Eric rubbed her cheek softly. "Talk about your article and nothing else. Don't mention anything else and don't say anything about me. Don't say that you're living with me either. Understood?" He ordered her and she nodded. "And most importantly, don't think about Damien and Marcus at all. I don't care what you have to force yourself to think of but it can _not _be them." He stated.

"Alright." She said softly.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He stood up and grabbed her arm as they walked back into the living room. Hannah spent the next couple hours talking to the different Kings, Queens, and Sheriffs of the surrounding states as well as a few AVL members she had heard of in the past. Most of them praised Bill for his work at bringing humans and Vampires together in Louisana. They all seemed to be under the impression that Hannah's article would really change the minds of humans about Vampires.

She avoided mentioning Eric and anything involving their relationship. Eventually most of the guests left. Sookie walked over to Hannah, approaching her for the first time that night. "Hey, I had no idea what was going on between you and Eric." She said touching her arm softly.

Hannah pulled away from her quickly hoping it didn't seem obvious. "Well, it's a little personal." She answered doing her best to keep a smile on her face. She felt her head starting to hurt as Sookie continued to watch her. "So, was there something specific you wanted to speak about earlier today?" She asked wanting to change the subject from Eric. The more she thought of Eric the more she remembered the limo ride and Eric climbing into her bed at night.

"It wasn't anything important. I work for Eric, from time to time, and I just figured if you were going to be sticking around for awhile we might as well get to know one another better." She said smiling at her.

Hannah couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around her again. She wasn't sure how much she could avoid talking to Sookie without Sookie getting the hint that Hannah really had no interest in being her friend. Hannah didn't she was better than Sookie. She just didn't like Sookie's insistence on pushing her nose where it obviously wasn't wanted. "Maybe we can go out for lunch some time." She said hoping that would satisfy the nosy blonde for awhile.

Eric walked over then. He placed his hand on Hannah's lower back and leaned towards her. "It's time for us to leave. Miles is outside with the limo." He told her. "I'll be there in a moment." She nodded. Hannah quickly said goodbye to Nan, Bill, and the remaining guests before going to the waiting limo. She climbed in the back and pulled her shoes off. As soon as her feet were free from her heels they began to hurt. She closed her eyes and felt exhausted suddenly as her lack of sleep in the last 2 days finally began to wear her down.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked looking through the window dividing the backseat from the drivers area.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She answered.

"Are you going with Eric to Fangtasia?" He asked.

Hannah rolled her eyes. She completely forgot they were supposed to go to Fangtasia. Eric climbed into the limo. "Let's go." He said to Miles and Miles rolled the widow back up. They started driving. "Tonight wasn't too bad." Eric said looking out the widow. "You did a excellent job tonight. You impressed the people you needed too but I think you pissed off Bill." He said with a smile on his face but he was still facing the widow.

"I would really prefer to not get involved in your Vampire politics." She said looking at him but he only shrugged. "Bill and Nan didn't want you there, Eric." Hannah said. He turned to her. "Why did they expect me to be there but for you to _not _be there?" She asked.

Eric sighed. "Those are things your human mind doesn't need to worry about." He answered.

Hannah felt angry then, so suddenly angry that she was surprised by it. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked loudly. He turned to her. "You're going to not answer me after everything I just did? I just put on this whole show for you and for people I don't even care about. Sookie gave me a fucking headache just standing next to me!" She yelled.

Eric looked worried. "What did you talk to Sookie about?" He asked.

"How about 'things your vampire minds doesn't need to worry about.'" She answered moving and going onto a different seat. "I've done everything you have told me to do but you haven't done anything for me. You haven't let me go home! You haven't found Damien and Marcus! You don't answer my questions. So no. I'm not answering anything for you anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric leaned forward. "Hannah, you are really starting to become a burden to-"

"Well let me go then." She said leaning closer to him. She was determined to not let him intimidate her anymore. "Let me go back home and I won't be a problem for you any longer." She said. Eric stared at her. "I know you won't." She said shaking her head. "I don't know whats going on between you and Bill but I know having me is helping you. So, while you use me, the least you could do is be honest with me." She said simply. "Or I will leave and you can deal with your own shit on your time." She threatened. "It's your choice." She said before leaning back in the seat.

* * *

><p>Nan and Bill watched Hannah walk out. Eric turned to them. "So, I have business to attend at Fangtasia. This was a lovely evening and I hope you all had an equally enjoyable time." He said smirking at them.<p>

"Eric, I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing here but it won't work." Nan warned him as she took a step forward. "After all that shit with Russell and Sophie-Anne, you can be certain that whatever power you hold won't last for too long. Even if you keep parading that stupid human around like she's yours when we all know she isn't." Nan warned.

"I'm sure the rest of the AVL won't like you threatening me after they learn the full extent of mine and Hannah's relationship. It really makes the Vampire community look bad." He reminded her.

She took a step towards him. "Watch what you say, Northman." She turned sharply and walked away from him. Eric smirked to himself when he saw the annoyed look on Bill's face. "Goodbye Bill." He said and turned away from them and walked out the house.

Bill walked over to Sookie. "What did you see in her mind, Sookie?" He asked hoping for some information that could get Eric out of his kingdom forever.

Sookie shrugged. "Nothing bad. He hasn't glamoured her or hurt her." She answered. "And I don't think Eric is lying about their relationship either. She may not love Eric but she certainly likes him. From what I saw, there is definitely some sort of _sexual_ relationship there." She admitted, doing her best to hide the small part of her that was jealous. Sookie didn't want Eric and she was happy with Bill but any woman with an interest in men couldn't not feel jealous when thinking about someone like Eric with another woman.

"Anything else?" Bill asked.

Sookie shook her head. "Nope. Sorry." She lied to him. Sookie didn't know what she had seen in Hannah's mind with the two Vampires that were feeding from her but she wasn't ready to share that information with Bill. It was too personal. Hannah deserved to at least keep that to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Please review with your thoughts or questions! :)**


	14. Authors note

Hey readers! Just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about my stories or anything. My laptop broke and thats where all my writing it. I'm planning on getting it fixed within the new few weeks so once its fixed I promise I'll be back to writing full time and updating everything! So sorry for the long wait.

:)


End file.
